Every Rose Has Its Thorn
by LogansDragonxD
Summary: Jo has to decide what she wants.Her career or her boyfriend.Rihanna Ryder pop princess comes and records with Rocque Records.Kendall and Rihanna fall for each other.But did Kendall make the right choice to get with Rihanna when she shows herself to him?
1. What's It Gonna Be?

Hey! So here's the first Chapter! ENJOY!

Kendall's POV

"KENDALL WAKE UP!"Katie jumped on my bed screaming.

"For what"I muttered.

"The Rihanna Ryder interview is gonna start soon"Katie said excitedly.

"The Rihanna Ryder interview?"I asked sitting up.

"Yes! Come on every one else is in the living room already"Katie says hoping off my bed.

Rihanna Ryder was the hottest superstar in the whole world. She was known as the Pop Princess.

All the guys,Katie,and I LOVED Rihanna's music! And she was super HOT! Shh... don't tell Jo.

I say that because Jo hates Rihanna's music and Rihanna. She says Rihanna's just a Britney Spears wanna be and that she was going to end up as screwed up as Lindsey Lohan or worst.

Her words not mine. I really didn't mind that Jo didn't like her. But it was kinda weird because well,mostly everyone loved Rihanna Ryder.

Even Camille was a fan of Rihanna. It was weird because everytime Jo said something bad about Rihanna,Camille defended Rihanna instead of agreeing with Jo.

I got up from my bed. I walked out my room,into the living room. My mom was in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Morning mom"I say. I kissed her cheek.

"Morning Kendall"She says.

"Hurry Kendall it's about to start!"Carlos yelled from the couch.

"What's about to start?"My mom asked.

"The Rihanna Ryder exclusive interview"Katie said.

"I don't get why you guys like her so much she's a bad influence"My mom said.

"But she's hot"James says.

"I'm ignoring that because James thinks mostly every girl is hot"My mom says.

"But it's true she's HOT!"Logan,Carlos and I say.

"Kendall Logan you two have girlfriends I don't think they like you guys calling other girls hot"My mom says.

"Well,Jo hates her but Camille agrees with us"Logan says.

"Shush it's starting"Carlos says.

"Welcome back to Hollywood Tunes I'm Linda Martini here with the hottest celebrity Rihanna Ryder"The host says.

The camera goes on Rihanna. She had brown hair and navy blue eyes with green,grey,and brown sparks in them.

"Sorry guys but Kelly just called you guys gotta be at the studio right away"My mom.

"Dangit!"We say.

"Ha"Katie laughed.

"Oh and I'm going shopping so you gotta take with you guys"My mom says.

"Hah"We say to Katie.

"Dang it!"Katie says.

At the studio.

We got to Rocque Records and Kelly took us to Gustavo's office. My girlfriend Jo was there.

"Hey Jo why are you here?"I asked her.

"You didn't tell them?"She asked Gustavo.

"No,but now I am,dogs and dog's sister do you like Rihanna Ryder?"Gustavo asked.

"YES!"All five of us yelled.

"Okay and Kendall would like your girlfriend to be like her?"Gustavo asked me.

"Um is that possible?"I asked him.

"It is when she agrees to be like her"Gustavo says.

"Well,I don't want to be known as a slut"Jo says.

"HEY! She's not a slut if she were then she'd be mine"James says.

"James,do you really think you'd actually have a chance with the hottest girl in the world?"Carlos asked him.

Jo rolled her eyes.

"Yes I do"James answered.

"Can you stop calling her hot she's really just another fake"Jo says.

Everyone gasped.

"Fake? Are you sure you're not jealous?"Someone asked Jo from behind me.

I turned around and Rihanna Ryder was right there!

"Oh I'm sure I'm not jealous"Jo says.

"Really cause it sounds like you are"Rihanna says.

Rihanna caught us staring at her.

"Who are the cute guys?"She asked.

"Rihanna nice to see you again,these are my dogs or Big Time Rush"Gustavo says.

"Oh,I've heard of you guys my friend's a fan of yours"She says smiling at me.

"I'm James Diamond I'm in a band and I'm famous"James says.

"I'm Rihanna Ryder I'm rich,famous and hot"Rihanna says.

"We know that"Carlos joins in.

"Who are you?"She asked him.

"I'm Carlos"Carlos introduced himself.

"I'm Logan"Logan says.

"And I'm Kendall"I say lastly.

"Nice to meet you boys"Rihanna says shaking our hands.

Logan and Carlos look at their hands."I just shoke hands with Rihanna Ryder the hottest girl on Earth!"They say.

Rihanna smiles.

"So who am I hooking up with today?"She asked.

The guys all raised their hands.

"What about you blondie?"She asked me.

Jo clears her throat.

"He's my boyfriend"Jo says.

"Oh you must be Jo"Rihanna says.

"Yes I am"Jo says.

"So Gustavo you wanted to make some type of deal between Jo and I correct?"Rihanna says.

"Yes,sit down plese"Gustavo says.

Rihanna and Jo sit in the chairs infront of Gustavo's desk. The guys,Katie and I sat on the couch.

"Jo you're success but Rihanna is an even bigger success than you"Gustavo says.

Rihanna smiles.

"Gustavo it's not good to brag"She laughs. Gustavo laughs with her.

"I know. Jo Rihanna will be recording her new cd at Rocque Records"Gustavo says.

"So I really don't care"Jo says.

"You should because if you don't change and be more like me you're losing someone close to you"Rihanna says and smiles deviously.

"What you're gonna kill some one in my family?"Jo asked.

"No,Imma take someone who's close like family"Rihanna says.

"What do you mean"Jo asked.

"I mean if you don't change you style or whatever you call it and image I get to keep your hot boyfriend"Rihanna smiles at me.

I was speechless. I looked at the guys.

"What!"Jo,the guys and I screamed.

"Awesome Rihanna Ryder is gonna be my sister in law!"Katie screams.

"What no she's not!"Jo screamed.

"Why him! What about me I'm hot!"James yells.

"You are pretty but I have a friend who thinks you're hot"Rihanna says.

"Is she hot?"James asked.

"She's my friend,all my friends are hot"Rihanna says.

"Deal"James says.

"So Jo what's it gonna be,be like me or lose your boyfriend?"Rihanna asked Jo.

Jo looked at me. I looked at her.

I honestly don't know what to say.

* * *

There you guys go! I didn't really like it but I just had to get it out to the people! REVIEW makes me update faster! Upnext the OCs are introduced!

Also,if Karinablueeyes and Skylark Girl could send me there OCS again I accidently deleted the oc contest :( Or you can leave it in the review! Thank you!

REVIEW!


	2. Back To The Palm Woods

Hey ya! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Enjoy!

Rihanna's POV

Everyone looked at everyone. That James guy took out a comb and a mirror.

Wow. So not my type.

I looked at Kendall,he was looking at Jo. I was getting annoyed the silence.

"Ya know I don't have all day"I say rudely.

"True,Jo what have you decided?"Gustavo asked.

"I have to decide right now?"Jo asked.

"Well,we'd like that"I say.

"No one was talking to you"Jo says rudely.

"Ooh,She's already learning"I say smiling.

"I'm not learning anything except that you're a mean popstar"Jo said."

"Thank you I get called that every other day"I lied.

"Look,Jo you have a couple of days to decide and yeah Rihanna you gotta..."Gustavo says.

My phone started ringing. I answered it and it was my dad.

"Hi daddy"I say into the phone.

"Hey baby girl listen me and your mother are leaving to Australia for about two months or so"My dad says.

"Australia? Why you guys going there?"I asked him.

"Business trip and to visit but here's the thing since we gave the maids and the others a whole week or two off no one is allowed in the mansion"My dad said.

I yelp."What why?"

"Because we're getting the whole bottom and third floor remodeled"My dad replied.

"Oh wait where am I suppose to stay at?"I asked him.

"You can stay at the Palm Woods"My dad said.

The Palm Woods wasn't a bad idea since Big Time Rush lived there so I had a better chance that I could get Kendall but then probably everyone other than them probably hates me.

"Ronnie you still there?"My dad asked using my nickname.

"Yes,but dad the Palm Woods?"I asked him.

"Yes,I figured you hadn't been there in awhile so you now you can reconnect to your old friends"My dad says.

I faked sighed,"But daddy"I whined.

"No buts you're staying at the Palm Woods and that's finally Rihanna now is Gustavo around?"My dad said sternly.

"Yeah he's right here why?"I asked him.

"Pass the phone to him"My dad demands.

"Okay,It's my dad"I say to Gustavo.

(On the phone) Normal POV

"Gustavo can I ask you for a favor?"Michael asked.

"Sure go ahead"Gustavo said.

"Well,my wife,Terrie and I are off to Australia and we were wondering if Ronnie could stay at the Palm Woods with your band Big Time Rush"Michael asked Gustavo.

"Of course Ronnie can stay with my boys"Gustavo said.

The guys silenty cheered and high-fived. Rihanna and Jo stood there shocked a bit.

"Sure you welcome here's Ronnie"Gustavo said and passed the phone to Rihanna.

"Ronnie,just stop by the house and get your clothes and other things the gate will be open"Michael told his daughter.

"Dad you are dead meat"Rihanna muttered through gritted teeth.

She hung up and looked at Gustavo.

"Well,dogs Miss Rihanna..."

"Oh just call me Ronnie"Rihanna said.

"Okay dogs Ronnie will stay with you guys for the next month or so"Gustavo said.

"AWESOME"The guys and Katie yelled.

"Yeah yeah whatever"Ronnie said."Jo choose whenever just don't keep me waiting too long or I'll choose for you,I'm going to get my stuff"

"Can we go with you?"Carlos asked her as she almost walked out the door.

"Sure"Ronnie said.

Rihanna's POV

My pop star meanness went away for a second there when I told Jo she could choose whenever but then it came back when I said rudely "Or I'll choose for you''

Carlos had asked if they could go with me. I smiled and said sure. We walked out of Rocque Records and into the parking lot.

We got to my blue/purple charger. The guys and Katie's faces lit up.

"Woah this is your car?"James asked.

"Yes"I laughed."Awesome right?"

"Yeah"They all said.

"Well,then hop in!"I say.

Logan,Carlos,James and Katie went in the back. Kendall sat in the passenger seat.

I started driving to my three story mansion. My mom use to be a model but now she's a famous fashion designer and my dad is the one and only Michael Ryder.

My brother Ryan was a Calvin Klein model and my sister Marrissa was a model and actress.

"So guys where you guys from?"I asked them.

"Minnesota"They say.

"Awesome I was there a couple of weeks ago"I say.

"Where are you from?"Katie asked.

"I was born in Connecticut like my mom and then I moved to LA when I was 5 and my friend came along"I say remembering old memories.

"Hey is the ride gonna take long?"Logan asked.

"No we're almost there"I say turning to my house street.

"Why?"Kendall asked him,"You got a date with Camille?"

"Yeap"Logan said blushing.

"Wait Camille like Camille Camille like crazy actress Camille?"I asked him.

"Yeah why?"Logan asked.

"OMG! She and I were like best friends when we were little!"I say in a happy voice.

"Seriously?"all of them asked.

"Yeah,I haven't seen her in like 2 years or more how is she?"I asked Logan.

"She's doing great"Logan said.

"That's nice god I've missed her"I say.

Minutes later we got to the gates of my house. They were opened so I drove in to our territory.

"Wow your house is huge"Katie said staring out the window.

"Hey this is only the entrance wait until you see the house or mansion I should say"I say.

We got to the front of my three story mansion. We got out and walked up the stairs to the main door.

"Hey mom"I say as we walk in.

"Hi Ronnie we're just about to leave who are your friends?"My mom,Terrie asked.

"Oh this Kendall,Carlos,Logan and James and Kendall's little sister Katie"I say.

"Oh nice to meet you all I'm Terrie Ronnie's mother"My mother said.

"Yeah so we're going up to my room"I say and we all walk up to my big room.

I started packing my bags. I finally finished. The guys took some of them.

When we got back down stairs my dad,mom,sister,and brother we down here.

"Hey Riron how you doing?"My twenty-three year old brother Ryan asked using my nickname for him.

"I'm good well mom,dad have a good trip"I say and hug both of them.

"What no goodbye hug for your sister?"My twenty-one year old sister Marrissa asked.

"Of course not"I say.

"Come here Rons"Marrissa said and hugged me.

"Okay now we're leaving"I say and grab two of my bags.

"Wow your family is perfect isn't it?"James asked as we walked back to my car.

I chuckled."You have no idea what you are talking about"

James gives me a confused face.

When we got to the Palm Woods we all went into the lobby. Kendall and Katie left to ask their mom if it was okay if I stayed with them.

"Oh here's comes Camille"Carlos says. Camille approaches us and I smile.

"Hey Camille how are you?"I asked her.

"Omg Rihanna what are you doing here?"She asked surprised.

"Well,I'm gonna be staying with the guys for a months or so!"I say happily.

"Omg! I got tell Jo"She says.

My smile fades. Logan did tell me they were best friends.

"You don't have to she knows and she didn't like it"I say.

"Oh yeah she's not really a fan"Camille says.

"But that doesn't matter"I say.

I see my friends Rosey and Karina come running through the doors.

"Ronnie! What are you doing here? Why is the mansion closed?"Rosey asked.

"Why is your stuff here?"Karina asked.

"Guys um,I'm gonna be staying with the guys of BTR while my parents are in Australia!"I say.

"OMG BTR?"They asked/yelled.

"Yep,James this is Rosey and Carlos this is Karina"I introudce them.

"Hey I'm James you're pretty"James says to Rosey.

"So are you"Rosey says. They walk away to the pool.

"Wow they totally hit it off"I laugh.

"Yep"Everyone else says.

Karina and Carlos walked away too but to the park. Kendall and Katie came down stairs.

"Well,what she say?"Logan asked them.

"She said it was fine"Kendall says.

"Awesome Ronnie it's good to have you back!"Camille says and hugs me.

"I know right I've missed you too"I say and hug here back. Kendall,Katie and Logan joined our hug.

Jo then walked into the lobby. She looked at Camille and I hugging and made a face of disgust.

"Oops"I say quietly.

"What?"Kendall asked parting away. He looked at Jo.

"Oh"Every one else says.

"Jo"Kendall and Camille say walking up to Jo.

"Just don't get sucked up my her"Jo says and walks away.

What is that supposed to mean?

"What is that supposed to mean?"I asked Logan and Katie.

They shrugged.

"Sorry Ronnie"Kendall says.

"It's not your fault,she really doesn't like me does she?"I say.

"Ronnie"Logan says.

"No,no,no it's fine but I've never met some one who hates me that much"I say.

"Yeah but"Katie starts.

"I said it's fine but she doesn't know that this rose has it's thorn"I muttered the last part.

* * *

There you all go! sorry I didn't update sooner but I was really busy! So now if you want me to update faster,

REVIEW!


	3. The First Day Surprise

Okay so if you guys are wondering in my story the guys and the girls including Rihanna and her friends are 18 and Katie's 13.

Rihanna's POV

I honestly wonder what made Jo hate me so much. I mean I don't even know her.

"So when can I meet your mom?"I asked Kendall.

"Oh right I guess right now"Kendall said.

"Okay then let's go"I say with a smile.

"You guys coming?"Kendall asked Camille,Katie and Logan.

"No we're going on our lunch date"Logan said.

"Nope I'm gonna go bother Bitters"Katie said.

"Fine then later"Kendall said.

We walked up the stairs to the second floor. An awkward silence filled the hall.

"So how's the life being famous and all?"Kendall asked me.

"Eh,you know,working all the time,traveling"I say.

Kendall simply nods.

"How's your career?"I asked him.

"Pretty good but you know Gustavo and his screaming"Kendall says.

"Yeah,I know what you mean"I say. We laugh.

"Um,what did you mean when you told James he had no idea he was talking about?"Kendall asked.

Great the one subject I didn't not want to talk about. I look away from him.

"Oh,if you don't want to talk about it I understand"Kendall says.

"No it's fine it's just I've been dealing with a couple of stuff and it's been stressful"I say.

He looks at me and our eyes lock together. He had such beautiful eyes.

Stop it Rihanna he has a girlfriend. My good side tells me. So what just kiss him! My bad side yells.

I quickly look away from him again.

"2j we're here"Kendall says.

I look at him and the wooden door behind him. He opens the door and we walk in.

"Mom,this is Rihanna,Rihanna this is my mom"Kendall introduces us.

"Hi but you can call me Mama Knight like the guys do" says.

I smile. She seems nice.

"Rihanna Ryder but you can call be Ronnie"I say,shaking her hand.

"Alright then Ronnie can I ask why you are staying with us?" asked.

"Oh yeah my parents are going to Australia for a month or two for some business trip and they decided to remodel the whole bottom floor of our mansion and the top floor but as soon as that finishes I can go home"I reply.

"Oh,so you're gonna be here for the next two months?" asked.

"Well,no because once the remodeling is done,which will take a couple of weeks,I might have to leave home"I say.

"It's not a problem if I stay is it?"I asked .

"Of course not it's a pleasure to have you here" said smiling.

I smile again. She's totally nice.

"Awesome thanks so much"I say.

"You're welcome now why don't you go get your luggage,Kendall can help you" says.

"Uh,sure"Kendall says.

"Okay we'll be back"I say.

We walk out the apartment and again into the hall.

"Your mom is very nice"I say smiling.

"Yeah she's the best"Kendall says.

"Aha I can sorta agree with you"I say.

"Sorta?"Kendall asked.

"Well,yeah I don't know her that much and my mom is the best"I say.

"What makes you say that?"Kendall asked me.

"Well,my mom-"I start.

"Hey guys where cha going?"James comes up and asked us. He was holding hands with Rosey.

Okay that an only mean two things. One,he asked her two,well there isn't really a two.

"Get my luggage,what's going on?"I asked them.

"Well,after we left he said he liked my eyes and then we talked and then we kissed"Rosey says.

"Wow Rosey haha you got your wish"I laugh.

"Thanks to you"She says.

"Hey would you like to join us for dinner tonight?"James asked Rosey.

"Okay"Rosey giggled."Can we invited three other girls?"

" guys"James says. They walk away and we make our way to my car.

Dinner Time!

We all sat down to eat dinner. had made delicious pasta.

Karina,Miriah,and Korrey had come too.

We all talked and laughed. It was a very good night.

After dinner we all watched a couple of movies. Around 11 Karina and Rosey left.

Miriah had moved into the Palm Woods two weeks ago and left at 12. Korrey had left with her.

"Guys time for bed" said.

"Okay"All the guys mumbled sleepy.

They all walked out of the living room mumbling good nights.

"So Ronnie did you have a good time?"Katie asked.

Since Katie had a pretty big room and two beds I was staying in her room.

"I did actually."I replied.

"Hey Ronnie can I ask you something?"Katie asked.

"You just did,kidding sure go ahead"I tell her.

"Do you like my brother?"She asked.

My face turned serious. Did I like Kendall?

"Um,no I just met him"I say awkwardly.

"So? Maybe you guys can have love at first sight"Katie said.

"I don't think so and plus he has Jo"I say.

"To tell you the truth I never really liked Jo that much"Katie admits.

"Really? Why?"I asked her.

"They're something wrong about her"Katie says.

"That is?"I asked her.

"Well,I really don't know but they're something missing"Katie says.

"Like a spark?"I asked her.

"Yes,like a spark!"Katie said.

"I was kidding"I say.

"No,no you're right but seriously do you like my brother?"Katie asked again.

"Time will tell,time will tell Katie"I say and turned off the lights.

"What does that mean anyways?"Katie asked.

"I don't know"I admit.

Next Morning.

I woke up and saw Katie was already up. I got up and went into the living room/kitchen area to see Rosey,Karina,and Korrey in the living room.

"What are you guys doing here?"I asked them rubbing my eyes.

"James invited me"Rosey shrugged.

"Carlos and I are gonna hang out"Karina says.

"I just came along"Korrey said.

I gave them a weird look and went into kitchen.

"Hey where are the guys?"I asked them.

"Sitting on the table"Rosey pointed out.

I looked back to the table and sure thing all four guys and Katie were eating right there.

The guys stared at me. I looked at my choice of sleeping wear. Short shorts and a black dance shirt that only went to my stomach.

And I wasn't the flattest chest people ever I actually had 36Cs.

"Oh"Was all that came out my mouth.

"So whatcha doing today?"I asked the guys when we were all eating breakfast.

"I'm hanging out with Camille"Logan says excitedly.

"Where you going?"I asked him.

"It's more of what we're going to do"Logan says blushing.

"Oh,that's something I didn't know you two did"I laugh.

"Haha well you know"Logan said blushing.

"Well,I'm might do the same"James says smirking at Rosey who was on his lap.

"You do and your face ain't gonna be the same and Rosey is going back to SF"I say sternly.

James gets a look of fear and yelps. We all laugh.

"I'm spending the day at the pool with Jo"Kendall says.

My smile threats to turn into a frown but I force it to stay.

"That's nice"I fake smile.

"What are you doing today Ron?"Korrey asked me.

"Nothing I really want to sit under a tree and read my book and places I should go read it at?"I said.

"Try Palm Woods Park"Kendall said.

"Thanks well,I'm off"I say and walk back to Katie's and my room.

I change into another dance shirt that goes up to my stomach that said 'LOVE' on it. Worn out blue jeans and my sandals.

My was curlish like always so I was left it as it was. I grabbed my messenger bag and put my book,Iphone,and Ipod in it and left.

I found a nice tree some where through the middle of the PW Park. I sat down and started reading my book.

I was so into my book that I didn't even notice the shadow that covered over me.

"You're Ronnie Ryder"A familiar voice said.

"Yeah I know no need to tell me"I say.

"I'm Mike 'The Situation'"The guy said.

Woah woah wait what? I'm not gonna pay attention just ignore him. Mike was my most recent boyfriend. I had met him when I was in New Jersey and starred in three episodes of Jersey Shore.

He was a nice guy and he was HOT. I liked to ignore him it made him get alittle mad.

"That's nice now can you move you're blocking my sun"I say smiling.

"Fine then be that way"Mike says and doesn't move.

"Hey Mike what you doing here?"I asked him getting up.

"They gave the whole cast a two week break so me and Pauly came out to Cali"Mike says.

"That's awesome but why to Cali?"I asked him.

"I missed my sweet'ms"Mike says.

"Aw,I missed you too"I say.

We hug tightly.

"Come on let's go to the lobby"I say. I grab his hand and we start walking towards the Palm Woods.

I see Jo and Kendall walking up to the the building too. I stop in my tracks and pull Mike into a deep kiss.

He wraps his strong arms around my waist and I wrap my arms around his neck.

I slightly opened my eye and through the corner I saw Kendall and Jo looking at me with shocked faces. I smiled into the kiss.

We pulled away.

"What was that for?"Mike asked me.

"I just really missed you"I smile.

He shrugs and wraps his arm around my shoulder. We continue walking to the Palm Woods.

Jo and Kendall hurry and run inside.

Kendall's POV

As Jo and I made our way to the lobby we saw Ronnie kissing a tanned guy.

"Hey isn't that Rihanna?"Jo asked.

"Yeah,who is that guy?"I asked. I don't know why but I felt this weird feeling inside of me. Like,like,I don't know.

"Why do you care?"Jo asked me.

"I'm just saying"I mumble. The two part away.

We see the guy's face. Is that,is that the guy from Jersey Shore?

"Is that Mike 'The Situation' from Jersey Shore?"I asked Jo.

"I...I think it is"Jo says.

"How does she know him?"I asked thinking out loud.

"Um,she did star in a couple of the episodes"Jo points.

The two walk towards us and we run inside.

Rosey,James,Karina and Carlos were sitting in the lobby.

"Hey guys what's up?"Carlos asked.

"R...Ronnie and Mi..Mike 'The Situation' were kissing outside"I say stuttering.

"Woah Mike 'The Situation' from Jersey Shore?"James asked.

I nod my head.

"So he's her boyfriend they met in Jersey"Karina said.

Before anyone said anymore the both of them walked in the lobby. This weird feeling I felt the first time I saw Ronnie came back.

I wonder what that's about.

* * *

So sorry for not updating sooner! But I've been really busy! So here's the new chapter. I got the idea of Mike 'The Situation' being Ronnie's bf after a whole Jersey Shore Marathon!

Also,I tried to put the OCs in as much as I could so if your OC is supposed to be in this story I hope you liked it!

Oooh what is Kendall feeling? Does he have feelings for Ronnie?

PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. People Got The Plans

Hey this sorta of a filler chapter but I hope you all like. Also I changed Ronnie's sister's name to Brandi. So this and the last chapter were actually a couple of days later. Just so you know.

Rihanna's POV

When we entered the lobby all my friends we sitting there.

"Hey guys looks who's here"I say pointing at Mike.

"Mike!"Rosey,Karina,Korrey,and Miriah yell. The came over to us and hugged Mike.

James and Carlos had looks of jealously.

"So Rihanna you have a boyfriend?"Jo asked me.

"Yeah,it's the tall tanned guy next to me"I say in a 'duh' voice.

"And you were hitting on my boyfriend?"Jo asked again.

"Ronnie you were hitting on another guy?"Mike said looking through his sunglasses.

"Yep,had to it's my job right?"I say.

Mike leans down and crashes his lips on mine.

"Ahem!"Kendall says loudly.

I part away form Mike. I glare at Kendall. What's up with him?

"Hey where's Pauly?"I asked Mike.

"Oh he's coming"Just then Pauly came in.

"Right now"Mike says.

"Hey Ryder"Pauly says. Since I met hi,he had called me Ryder instead of Ronnie or Rihanna.

"Pauly!"I say and hug him.

"Hey shorty"Pauly says although I'm not short.

"Hi Pauly"The girls say.

"Hey girls"Pauly."Ryder I found your sister too"

My sister Brandi came through the doors.

"Hey Brandi"I say.

"Hey Ronnie"She said. Brandi and I looked kinda alike but she had died her hair blonde and black when she was thirteen. But if she did leave her hair like it was she and I would look like twins.

She also had blue eyes just not the sparks of different colors. Right now her hair was light brown.

"Well,we gotta go I'll call you later"Mike says. He kisses me one last time before him,Pauly,and Brandi leave.

"I'll be upstairs"I say.

Rosey's POV

Ronnie had left upstairs and the girls and I went back to our business. The guys and Jo looked confused or shocked.

"What's wrong with you guys?"I asked them.

"How old is Mike?"Carlos asked.

"26,27 I dunno why?"I asked.

"And Ronnie is?"James asked.

"18"I reply.

"And she's going out with a 27 year old guy?"Jo asked.

"Yeah so what?"Karina asked rudely. Karina,Korrey,Miriah,and I didn't really like Jo either.

"Total slut"Jo says.

"Hey that's my best friend you're talking about say something like that again and Imma mess your barbie face up"I say to Jo.

I hated when people talked about Ronnie badly. A lot of people thought just because she was rude,kinda snobby,and slutty when it came to her career she was just like that in real life.

She wasn't. Ronnie was one of the most sweetest person I've known in my life. She's always thinking of other people before herself. She just was like that because people saw her like that.

She thought if she stopped that people would stop listening to her music and watching her movies. That's the only reason all of her videos were slutty and stuff.

"I don't have a barbie face"Jo defended.

"Yes,you do and seriously talk about Ronnie like that again and we well mess up your face"Miriah peeped in.

"Jo just stop talking about Ronnie you don't even know her"Kendall said somewhat rudely.

"Oh so now you're defending Rihanna too? And calling her Ronnie"Jo say.

"Yes,because even though I don't know RONNIE that much but she isn't anything near what you think"Kendall says.

Jo leaves pissed off. I smile. Kendall totally had a crush on Ronnie. And Ronnie won't admit it but she likes him.

"Oh,Karina we have to go remember"I say to Karina.

"Oh right."We quickly say bye to others and leave. Karina and I had a plan to get Kendall and Ronnie together and Jo to leave them alone.

Ronnie's POV

Everyone was in the apartment. The girls all left to do their own business.

"Hey Logan where's Kendall?"I asked Logan.

"In his room"Logan says.

I walked to Kendall's and Logan's room. I knocked on the door.

"Come in"I heard Kendall's voice.

I walked in.

"Hey mind if I come in and chat with you?"I asked.

"Not at all"Kendall says patting the sit next to him.

I sit next to him. He was strumming what I assumed was his guitar.

"You play guitar?"I asked him.

"Yeah,so do you don't you?"Kendall asked me.

"Yeah,I also play piano"I say.

"That's nice"Kendall says.

We chatted and got to know each other a whole lot better.

"You know Ronnie you're different than you seem"Kendall says.

"What does that mean?"I asked him. I could feel the blush creeping through my cheeks.

"Well,on TV you seem snobby,mean,and a total conceited daddy's girl,no offense of course"Kendall says.

I laugh. "I get what you mean"I say.

"You're actually pretty much the opposite"Kendall says.

"Really?"I asked him surprised.

"Yeah,you're so not snobby I can see that and you're not that mean"Kendall says.

"Thanks"I say sarcastically.

"Sorry"Kendall says.

"I was kidding. I'm just surprise you actually don't think I'm snobby and stuff unlike some one else"I muttered the last part.

"Well,she doesn't know who you actually are"Kendall says.

"I guess but just so you know I am a daddy's girl just not the conceited kind"I say.

"Yeah I kinda saw that"Kendall says and we laugh.

"You're a nice guy ya'know"I tell Kendall.

"So I've been told"Kendall laughs.

"I mean it."I playfully push him.

"I'm kidding gee take a joke"Kendall jokes.

I laugh. I can see a friendship between us already. Or even more than friends.

Katie's POV

Carlos,Logan,James,and I had our ears pressed against Kendall's door.

"They really are hitting it off"James says.

"We should get them together!"Carlos whispers loudly.

"Shh,and Kendall has Jo and Ronnie has Mike"Logan says.

"I really don't think Ronnie and Mike are real and I really don't like Jo"James says.

"I agree with James"Carlos and I agree.

"Hey mom who do you like better Ronnie or Jo?"I asked my mom.

"Now Katie I can't judge it's rude"My mom says.

"You like Ronnie better don't you?"I asked her.

"We barely know her"My mom says.

"Mom you gotta admit Ronnie is totally different than what we expected"I say.

"Yeah she is"The guys agreed with me.

"Yes true,I do like Ronnie better than Jo but don't tell Kendall"My mom says.

"Don't worry I won't"I say smiling deviously.

I have a plan. I whispered the plan to the guys. James and Carlos agreed but Logan the guy he is disapproved saying stuff like,

What if Ronnie and Mike are real? Maybe Kendall loves Jo for real. But James and Carlos threated him that if he didn't agreed they'd beat him up.

Logan quickly agreed to the plan. Perfect!

* * *

Ooooh! Now someone well,some people are planning stuff! And so am I! Next few chapter well probably based off of the plans. So I hope you guys enjoyed and now you get to...

REVIEW!


	5. The Plan

Miriah's POV

Rosey and Karina had told Korrey and I the plan of how we were going to Kendall and Ronnie together. I had totally agreed.

So had Korrey. We were currently by the pool.

"Okay so Korrey you go and sit by the pool and wait til both of them are in the sauce"Rosey says.

"Then Miriah you go in to the lobby and bring Jo out here but wait til Korrey 'trips' okay"Karina tells the rest.

"Wait how does this get Kendall and Ronnie together?"I asked.

"I don't know just wish for a miracle!"Rosey whispers loudly.

"And what is it that you and Kari are gonna do?"Korrey asked.

"I'm going to call Ronnie to come down here and Karina is going to help me"Rosey said.

I was totally confused about this plan. Just then Carlos,James,Logan and Katie came out of the elevator. They walked towards us.

"What 'cha whispering about?"Carlos asked.

"Uh nothing just stuff"Korrey stuttered.

"What kind of stuff?"James asked.

"Uhm uhm uh uh a plan"Rosey said staring at James.

I hit her on the arm.

"A plan to do what?"Asked Katie.

"Um"All the other girls said.

"Hey guys what you up to?"I asked pretending we weren't having the previous conversation.

"We're also making a plan"Logan said. Logan was soooo cute! To bad he had a girlfriend.

"What is your plan about?"Asked Rosey.

"We are trying to get Kendall to break up with Jo and Ronnie and him together what about you guys?"Katie said.

"Mostly the same"Karina said.

"What do you say and we team up?"James asked.

We looked at each other.

"We're in"We all say.

"Alright so I say we prank call Ronnie"Carlos said.

"NO!"We yell.

"Why?"Asked James.

"Because last time we did that it didn't go as planned"I say remembering three years ago.

FLASHBACK (ON THE PHONE)

"Hello?"Ronnie answered.

"Miss Ryder I'm so sorry but that diamond necklace you bought from Spain got lost at sea"Korrey said into the phone.

"WHAT! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT CAUSED? I LOOKED EVERY WHERE FOR THAT NECKLACE AND NOW YOU LOST IT?"Ronnie yelled into the phone.

She was in the kitchen and she was eating a fruit salad. She stabbed her fork into her brother Ryan's hand.

End of Flashback.

"Oh"Katie,James,Carlos,and Logan shuddered.

"Yeah,but what if..."I whispered to the others. We set up the plan and went to our positions.

Jo came out of the elevator with Kendall.

"Barbie and target 1 on the loose front center lobby"I whispered into my walkie talkie.

"Good we just found target 2,Loganation take t1 and Nicki take Barbie"Rosey said back.

I looked at Logan who was paired up with me. We shook our heads. We turned off our walkie talkies.

We took off our bandanas and 'spy glasses' as Carlos called them and walked toward Jo and Kendall.

"Hey Kendall"Logan said and babbled on about something.

"Hey Jo I know you don't like but can you help me with something?"I asked Jo.

"Fine but Kendall has to come with"Jo said.

"Actually this is kind of a girl problem"I say shyly.

Jo and I left to my apartment. We passed by Katie and Korrey who were behind a bush.

I gave them a thumbs up.

Rosey's POV

"Agent Nicki left with Barbie you're up"Korrey said through the walkie talkie.

James and I had paired up to get Ronnie at the pool. We walked up to Ronnie.

"Hey Ronnie"I say cheerfully.

"Hey guys what's up?"She asked.

"Nothing really but um Kendall wanted to see you"James said.

"Oh I was headed that way but why didn't he text me?"Ronnie asked.

"No time for questions just go"I pushed her. She crashed with Kendall.

Ronnie's POV

I crashed into Kendall.

"Hey you wanted to see me?"I asked him.

"They told me you wanted to see me"Kendall said confused.

"Oh,will do you wanna hang out?"I asked him.

"Sure but"Kendall looked around."Yeah"He said.

We went and sat under a cavana. We talked about work and random things.

Miriah's POV

Jo and I were in my apartment.

"So what do you want?"Jo asked me.

"Oh I just wanted to say Ronnie-and-Kendall-belong-together-so-ha-also-they're-probably-kissing-right-now!"I said fast and loud.

"WHAT!"Jo yelled.

"Yep!"I yelled and ran down to the pool.

Kendall's POV

Ronnie and I were talking and laughing. Ronnie was such an awesome chick to hang out with.

She made me laugh so hard. I gotta say I kinda liked her more than Jo.

When I went out with Jo she would just talk about her hair and clothe and never about us. With Ronnie it was different.

We talked about everything with nothing in particular. We suddenly just stopped laughing.

We looked at each other. Ronnie was staring at my lips. I didn't know what to do. I felt lovestruck.

We started leaning in. Our lips were inches away from each others.

Rosey's POV

Kendall and Ronnie were about to kiss! All eight of us were watching excitedly. We all had our fingers crossed.

Then Jo and Miriah came running down to us. OH NO!

I ran infront of them.

"What are you doing her?"I asked them.

"Well,I was doing my part in the plan but then..."Miriah started.

"I'm getting my boyfriend before she does"Jo said pointing out.

"But you haven't decided what you were going to choose so Ronnie chose for you and now she and Kendall are going to be together."James said.

"Wait you're his best friend and I'm your guys' friend to so why are you doing this?"Jo asked.

"We don't really like you"Carlos said. James,Logan and Katie agreeing.

"We totally don't like you"Korrey said.

Jo ran out to the pool grabbing a smoothie from some random guy and walking toward Kendall and Ronnie.

Kendall's POV

We were inches away from each other when Jo ran over to us. She had a strawberry smoothie in her hand.

"Jo what are you doing?"I asked her.

"This"She said. She through the smoothie at Ronnie. The smoothie covered Ronnie's hair,face,and upper body and some of her arms.

I was shocked and so was everyone else watching.

"JO!"I say loudly. "What was that for?"I asked her.

"I told you I hated her and you go kissing her"Jo says angrily.

Ronnie stood up and ran to the lobby's bathroom.

I looked at Jo and walked away from her and chased after Ronnie.

"We're over"I mumbled to Jo.

Karina's POV

Jo through the smoothie at Ronnie! It landed on Ronnie's hair. That wasn't good.

Ronnie hated getting her hair dirty. Ronnie ran out of the pool and into the bathrooms. Kendall ran after her.

"Ronnie! Ronnie stop please!"Kendall yelled.

"This plan is totally going to work!"Rosey said.

"How is that gonna work?"Logan and Miriah asked.

"See now Kendall is going to comfort Ronnie and then they're gonna kiss just imagine a chessy movie"I tell them.

They nod.

Ronnie's POV

I was in the bathroom. Jo had just thrown a smoothie at me! It landed in my hair. I hated when people messed with my hair. Unless it was my hair stylist.

I was taking out as much as I could out of my hair. Kendall ran in after me.

"Ronnie are you okay?"He asked.

"Am I okay? Hm,let's see my boyfriend dumped me for some hooker,I can't go home,My next performance is cancelled because of Demi Lovato,My life is falling apart,

And I got strawberry smoothie all over me. I'm great!"I yell at him angrily.

"Ronnie I'm sorry"Kendall started.

"You should be! You chose one hell of a girlfriend"I say.

"Listen! I dumped Jo. I don't know why she hates you so much and why she did that and I,I like you"Kendall says.

I stopped washing my face and stared at Kendall.

"You,you like me?"I asked him.

"Yeah,I thought it was a stupid celebrity crush but it's not I like you more than friends"Kendall says.

"Why would you like me I'm a horrible person"I cried.

"Ronnie you're the opposite of horrible,you're incredible and you're the most wonderful person ever"Kendall says.

I looked down. Tears spilled from my eyes. No one had ever said that to me other than my father but he was kinda obliged to say that.

"What's wrong?"Kendall asked.

"I got smoothie in my eyes"I lied.

"No,you don't what did I say to make you upset?"He asked.

I looked up at him.

"No one has ever told me that"I tell me.

"Well,they should because you are"Kendall says.

"And I like you too"I say.

He leaned down to me although I wasn't that much shorter than him. Our lips met and I felt sparks fly.

Sparks Fly. A good song title. I might have to make a song like that.

We heard cheering outside the door. I smiled up to him.

We kissed again. What does this make us though?

* * *

There you have it people! Kendall and Ronnie! Now what do you guys want to happen after this? Tell me your ideas! I would like to hear them!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Couples

Enjoy!

Ronnie's P.O.V

After Kendall kissed me I was shocked. I looked straight up at him.

"Ronnie say something,you're freaking me out"Kendall says.

I crack a smile. "What can I say?"I asked him.

Kendall shrugs.

"You could say I'm a good kissing and that I'm sexy"Kendall says.

We laugh and walk out the bathroom hand in hands.

"So did the plan work?"Rosey asked.

"I have no clue what you are talking about but if it meant Kendall and I together then yes"I smile.

"YES! The plan worked!"Carlos cheered. He ran over to me and gave me a bear hug.

"Carlos..Can't breathe...suffocating"I say running out of air.

"Oops sorry"Carlos apologized. He set me down 'fixed my hair'. More like messed it up.

"Okay so"Karina was interrupted by Camille.

"Logan Mitchell are you cheating on me?"She asked Logan.

"What? No,why would you think that?"Logan asked.

"Because I saw you sneaking around with Miriah earlier"Camille says.

"Oh but it was for a plan-"Logan was cut off.

"Well,I have to break up with you anyway"Camille says.

We were all shocked. Camille breaking up with Logan? Unbelievable.

"What why?"Logan asked her.

"Because I got a new movie role that's gonna be filmed in Connecticut so bye"Camille says and walks away.

"Wow that sucks buddy"James says.

"Not really but um Miriah would you like to be my girlfriend?"Logan asked Miriah.

"Yes!"Miriah screamed and hugged him.

"Okay as I was saying what if we all go on double dates?"Karina said.

"But I don't have a boyfriend"Korrey said frowning.

"Oh Korrey always the boyfriend less one"I say putting my arm around her.

"We'll fine you one but if you come"I say to Korrey.

"Fine but not some sucked up dude okay?"Korrey said.

"Okay"The girls and I say.

We walked towards the elevators to go back to 2J. We got the apartment and went straight to the big couch.

Katie walked out of our room. Wait wasn't she at the lobby with us?

"Woah what's up with all the lovin'?"She asked.

We all shrugged.

"So,now Ronnie and Kendall are together like a couple?"Katie asked.

I nodded.

"Yes,I knew my plan would work!"She yells.

"Wait you planned this too?"Kendall asked Katie.

"Yes I did"Katie replies.

"But I thought you liked Jo"Kendall says.

"That was a lie big brother none of us did not even mom"Katie says.

"I guess it was a good choice to pick Ronnie instead of Jo then?"Kendall says.

"Yes totally"Everyone tells him. I smile. Mama Knight walked threw the front door.

"Hey guys. What's with the love?"She asked.

"Mom,Ronnie and I are now together and so are Logan and Miriah"Kendall tells her.

"But I thought Logan and Camille were together and you and Jo...Katie what did you do to the girls?"Mama Knight asked Katie.

"Mom I didn't do much this time just planned the greatest plan ever"Katie says.

"Mama Knight Camille dumped Logan and Kendall dumped Jo. So now Ronnie and Kendall are together and so are Logan and Miriah"James says.

"Oh,well then that's fine if you guys are happy so am I"Mama Knight says and walks away.

Katie looked ready to explode.

"Katie what's wrong?"I asked her.

"RIHANNA RYDER IS MY BIG BROTHER'S GIRLFRIEND!"She yelled.

"Yep,that's so true"Kendall says. He puts his arm around me and kisses my head.

**THE NEXT DAY 6:30 PM**

We were all ready to go to the carnival. We were going on our first dates as couples there.

"Ronnie you ready?"Kendall asked walking into Katie's and my room.

"Yeah,just finished."I say.

I was wearing an OMG top from Love Culture,demin jeans and black grey boots to match.

Everyone else were already in the living room. We all left to the carnival.

When we got there,everyone we all went straight to the ticket booth to by tickets.

"So everyone what ride first?"I asked them.

"How about we all go on our own?"James questions.

"But what about me? I'm alone"Korrey says.

"Not for long,I'm Dak Zevon you wanna hang out?"Dak Zevon comes up and asked Korrey.

"Um,okay?"Korrey says nervously.

"Take care of her Dak"I warn him.

"Ronnie haven't seen you in a while"Dak says. Him and I had been in two movies together and recorded at the same place so we knew each other.

"Do you know every famous person?"Logan asked me.

"Most likely"I say.

"See you guys later!"Korrey says and Dak and her walk away.

"Okay I'm hungry"Carlos says.

"When aren't you?"Everyone asked him.

He shrugs."I want a corndog"He says.

"When don't you?"Everyone asked him.

He shrugs again. Karina and him walked off to the corndog stand.

"Logie I want to play that game over there"Miriah says pointing to the stand where all the big stuffed animals were.

"Let's go then,catch you guys later"Logan says. They walk off too.

I look at Rosey.

"What are you going to do?"I asked her.

"I don't know what do you wanna do?"She asked James.

"Let's just walk around for a while and decide what we wanna do"James shrugs.

"Okay"Rosey says. They wave and they to walk off.

I look at Kendall.

"It's just you and me"I say.

"Yep"Kendall says. He kisses my lips gently.

"Wanna go on the twister?"I asked him when we parted.

"Sure"He says.

Now everyone was on their own,doing their own things. Tonight was gonna be fun.

* * *

Okay so this was more of a filler chapter so yeah. Anyway every couple well have their own chapter.

First couple is Karina's and Carlos' date. Then Rosey and James. Miriah and Logan. Korrey and Dak and last Ronnie and Kendall.

There is links to the girls' outfits on my profile. Hope yall liked!

REVIEW!


	7. Karina and Carlos

Hey! This chapter is about Karina and Carlos' date at the carnival! Hope y'all enjoy!

Karina's P.O.V

Carlos and I finished eating. We left the bench we were sitting on and started walking.

"So you wanna go on a roller coater yet?"Carlos asked me.

"Not yet"I reply.

"Why not?"He whined.

"Because we just ate and we could vomit from all the turns"I say.

"So? That'd be awesome"Carlos says.

"Not really I don't like vomiting in others"I say awkwardly.

"Fine,then what do we do?"Carlos asked in a boring voice.

"Let's go play that game it looks fun"I point out a game where you throw a ball at the ducks.

"Okay fine"Carlos says. He grabs my hand and we walk hand in hand to the stand.

We played once each,both of us lost. Carlos grabbed my hand again and dragged me to another game.

It was one of those games were you throw a pin to balloons and try to pop the balloons.

"Give me eight pins"Carlos says to the man.

"What are you doing?"I asked him.

"I'm gonna win you a prize"Carlos says smiling.

"You don't have to"I tell him. I did want him to win a prize for me though.

"Yes I do"He says.

He popped all eight balloons.

"Alright sir pick a big prize"The man told Carlos.

"Karina you pick"He tells me.

"But you won it"I say.

"But I won it for you"Carlos says.

"Ah young love"The man says.

"Fine I want the doggy one"I smile and say.

The man hands me the big brown stuffed dog.

"Thanks Carlos that was very sweet"I say as we walk away.

"Well,I do try"He says.

I laugh. We stopped walking all of a sudden. He looks at me in the eyes. I look at him in the eyes.

For a second we just stood there looking into each others' eyes. We both started leaning in.

Before I knew it his lips were on my mind. I immediately felt spark.

OMG our first kiss! I don't really exaggerate about this kind of thing but there was a special connection with Carlos that I have never felt with another guy.

His lips were soft. He kissed me in a gentle yet passionate way. I loved it.

Carlos' P.O.V

Karina and I were kissing! My first real kiss. Of course I wasn't gonna tell her. She'd probably think I'm a loser or something.

It was a pretty long kiss I should say. We finally parted in need of air.

"Wow"Karina said quietly.

"Yeah"I back.

She smiles at me.

"What's with the smile?"I asked her.

"Our first kiss"Karina says.

I wrap my arms around her waist.

"And it won't be our last"I tell her.

"I hope not"Karina laughs.

I kissed her again gently.

"I know we've only been dating for two weeks but I love you"I tell her.

She stares at me. Does she not feel the same way.

"I love you too Carlos"She back. We both smile.

We kiss again. Kendall and Ronnie pass as by. Kendall whistles.

Karina and I laughed.

Karina's P.O.V

OMG! He said he loved me! I said I loved him too because I do.

I know it's early since we've only dated for two weeks but I can honesty say that I love this guy.

He is so sweet and would do anything for me. I could hug him all day.

Kendall and Ronnie passed by us and Kendall whistled at us. I laughed.

Ronnie gave me a thumbs-up. Ronnie was the first person I told I liked Carlos.

Ronnie was like a sister to me. Literally,I've lived with her my whole life. I even lived at the mansion with her family.

So her family was like mine too. Carlos and I walked to the 'Hammer'. I was kinda scared.

We got in our seats and I start shaking. I was so scared now!

But then I felt Carlos' arms around me and the fear faded away. I looked at him and smiled.

"Are you scared?"He asked me.

"Psh no"I try to convince him. He gives me a 'are you serious' look.

"Yes I'm scared"I give up.

"Don't worry I'm here and my arms will be around you the whole ride"He tells me.

"Aw that's so sweet thank you"I kiss his lips.

"Like I said I do try"Carlos says. I laughed and hit his chest playfully.

Before I knew it the ride was over. We jumped off and left.

"Carlos has any of your other girlfriends told you how sweet you are?"I asked Carlos.

He looks down at the ground.

"Um,did I say something wrong?"I asked him worriedly.

"No,it's just um you're my first girlfriend"Carlos says quietly.

Wait,I'm his first girlfriend? How? This guy is so adorable!

"Oh,but I thought you dated Stefanie and that girl Sasha?"I say.

"Well,yeah but I never kissed Stefanie and Sasha was a fake girlfriend,Gustavo wanted me to sing a song about my broken heart but I didn't know how that felt"Carlos says.

I did not know that.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to"I say.

"It's fine and I understand if you wanna break up"Carlos says. He looked ready to cry.

Break up with him? What? No way I would want to break-up with him. Never.

"What? Carlos I love you,you're so sweet to me and I,I can't break up with you I never want to"I tell him.

His whole face lit up.

"Really?"He asked.

"Really"I say.

He picks me off the ground and spins me.

"You're the best girlfriend ever!"He yells.

"Carlos put me down!"I yell laughing.

"Never!"He says.

"Okay but that means you can't eat anymore corndogs"I tell him.

He immdiately puts me down.

"I love you but corndogs I love corndogs too!"Carlos says.

"Trust me I know"I say. He laughs.

We keep walking to the other games and rides. He puts his arm around me.

"So tell me am I your first boyfriend?"Carlos asked me.

"Sorry but no"I say.

"Why not?"He asked me.

"Because I've known Ronnie like my whole life"I say.

"So?"Carlos asked confused.

"I'll tell you someday"I say. We kiss again.

Now I can scream to the world- I'M DATING CARLOS GRACIA FROM BTR!

* * *

A/N: So here's the first date! I hope you liked it Karina! And all y'all to!

Also this is not part of the chapter but today in language arts one our sentence we had was-

"I can't believe I won the jackpot!"Carlos screamed. And it totally reminded me of Carlos!

My friends and I changed it to-

"I can't believe I won a corndog!"Carlos screamed. Haha weird right?

Anyway this is to Skylark Girl!

I like your idea! But I would like to do another story with the four-shot sonfics! Thanks for the idea!

Also,can you send me your song you want it to be about.

This also goes to Karinablueeyes,JamesMaslowBTR100 and KorreySmithson06.

I'm guessing it should probably be a love song but you girls decide! Just send it to me through the review or you can PM me!

REVIEW!


	8. Rosey and James

Hey ya! Sorry I took long to update but I've been pretty busy with school and stuff. Here's Rosey and James' date! Enjoy!

Rosey's P.O.V

James and I had been walking around the carnival for a while. We played some games.

So far we had won two small bears. We named them Sparkle and Diamond.

I was trying to keep James from mentioning the roller coasters. I hate heights.

I've always have.

"C'mon Rose let's go on the Ferris Wheel"James says.

My plan worked. Not.

"Um,in a little while"I say.

"Why you've said that for the last 10 minutes"James says.

"No I haven't"I lied.

"I know when you're saying a lie"James says.

"Fine I have but so what?"I asked him.

"I wanna go on the Ferris Wheel with you"James pouts.

"But I don't"I says.

"Why don't you love me?"James asked me.

"I do but-"

"You're afraid of heights aren't you?"James interrupted.

"Am not"I denied.

"You are to"James fights back.

"Am not"

"Am to"

"Am not"

"Then go with me on the Ferris Wheel"James says.

"Fine"I say without thinking.

"Yay"James cheers.

"You're such a kid"I laugh.

"But you love me"James says.

"So true"I say.

We got to the line of the Ferris Wheel. It was huge!

I really didn't wanna go on it. I gripped James' hand.

"What's wrong Rose?"He asked."I thought you weren't scared" He teased.

"I'm not I just wanted to hold your hand"I say.

"Okay"James says unconvinced.

Karina and Carlos get in the line too.

"Rosey what are you doing I thought you were-"Karina starts.

"Shut up he doesn't know I'm scared of heights"I hiss in her ear.

"Oh"She mouths. She smiles at us and leaves back to Carlos.

We got closer and closer to the front of the line. And I got more scared by each step.

"Tickets please"The guy asked us. We showed him the bracelets we bought to have free rides.

"Follow that guy"The guy says pointing to some other guy.

They took us to our seats. I gripped James' arm just a little more,if possible.

Then we started moving. I shut my eyes closed.

"You are afraid of heights aren't you?"James asked.

"Yes,I am I've always have been"I admit.

"Don't worry I'm here you're safe in my arms."James says. He puts his strong arms around.

I put my head on his shoulder. The ride was pretty quiet.

I kept telling myself don't look down. But I looked down anyway!

We were all the way to the top! I started to freak out a bit.

"Stop moving you're gonna make us actually fall"James says.

"Shut up! Don't say that"I say.

"Calm down"James says. I looked at him in the eyes. He had such beautiful hazel eyes.

He stared back at my green ones. We both started leaning in. We had gone around already and now we were at the top again.

Our lips met. Sparks flew here and there and everywhere.

It was a slow gentle,sweet kiss. We parted away slowly.

"I,I love you James"I say.

"I love you to Rosey"He whispers.

The movement stops. We get off the ride. James grabs my hand in his.

"Are you having fun?"He asked me.

"Yes,more than I expected to have"I say smiling.

"Good,maybe we should go on a date by ourselves"James suggested.

"I'd like that"I say.

He puts his around me,I lean closer to him. We rode a couple of more rides before going off to buy some drinks and popcorn.

"I'm having fun are you?"James asked.

"I'm having a fablous time James"I reply.

We sit on the bench and just talked. We got to know each other a whole lot more.

"Favorite color?"

"Green you?"

"Me too"

"Really?"

"No"

"Okay"

We were playing twenty questions.

"Would you like to go on another ride my love?"James asked me.

"Sure,it's go to the twister with Ronnie and Kendall"I say.

He smiles. We left of to the line for the 'Twister'. This was my favorite ride. It was so much fun.

James' P.O.V

Kendall,Ronnie,Rosey and I chose the blue sparkly seats. As the ride started,Kendall and I turned the wheel as hard as we could.

Ronnie and Rosey helped a little but then both of them became dizzy.

"Okay guys stop!"Ronnie yelled over all the noise.

"What? Go faster okay!"Kendall says. We turn the wheel harder.

"AHH!"Ronnie and Rosey yell.

"Omygod Imma throw up!"Kendall fakes.

"Stop!"Ronnie yells.

Kendall and I make gagging noises.

Ronnie looked ready to throw up.

"Kendall!"She yelled.

"Here it comes!"Kendall says.

"AHHHH!"The girls scream.

Kendall and I were laughing our asses off while the girls screamed. Soon their screams turned into laughter.

When the ride finished,Ronnie almost passed out because of how dizzy she was. Kendall had to walk her out.

"I hate you so much"Rosey tells me. She tried walking away but she too was hella dizzy.

She almost fell to the ground. I ran over to her and picked her.

"No you don't"I say.

"True,but carry me I'm dizzy"She says. I laugh.

* * *

REVIEW!


	9. Oh Boy

Okay so I've ran out of ideas on the dates so I decided to skip those for awhile. Sorry. But here's a new chapter this is two weeks after the carnival. Just so y'all know this is filled with DRAMA! Also,this chapter sorta says how Ronnie was before meeting Big Time Rush and it also describes the title a bit. Enjoy!

Ronnie's P.O.V

It was late at night. Everyone but me was asleep. I couldn't sleep. I don't know why but I really wanted to go out to the clubs again.

I hadn't gone out since I moved in to the Palm Woods with the guys. I had gone to clubs every night since I was 17.

It was a lot of fun. I decided to sneak out. I got up and put on a short black dress and 'hooker boots' as the girls called my high heel boots.

My hair had been straighten earlier for the shooting of one of my new music videos. I gabbed my make up kit. I put on some eyeliner,mascara,eye shadow,and red lipstick.

I grabbed my bag and walked out the apartment quietly. I got to the club and started dancing with some people I knew from High School.

I started drinking over and over again. Just then I saw...

Katie's P.O.V

I heard Ronnie walk out of the apartment. I didn't know where she was going.

I got up from my bed and walked into my mom's room.

"Mom,mom"I whispered.

"What's wrong Katie?"She asked.

"Mom,Ronnie left"I say.

She quickly gets up and turns on the lights.

"What?"She asked.

"Yeah,she got dresses and left"I say.

"Did she leave a note or something?"She asked. I shoke my head no.

"Come on"My mom says.

We woke up all the guys and called the girls. Miriah had moved into the Palm Woods so the other girls were staying here to be closer to their boyfriends.

"Did you call her cell?"Kendall asked Logan.

"Yes she didn't answer"Logan says.

"Then call again"Kendall says rudely and loudly.

"Kendall calm down"My mom tells Kendall.

"How can I calm down my girlfriend could of gotten kidnapped"Kendall says.

"She didn't get kidnapped she left on her own."I say.

"Well,why would she leave?"Logan asked.

"Yeah,Ronnie doesn't do those kinds of...things guys!"Rosey says.

"What?"We asked.

"I know where she's at."Rosey says and takes off. James follows her.

Ronnie's P.O.V

I saw Mike making his way over to me.

"Hey baby what are you doing here?"He asked me.

"Having a good time what about you?"I asked. I didn't remember what he had done to me.

Then again,I had been drinking a lot. So I was kinda high.

Mike and I started dancing. He then attacked my lips. It turned into a full make out session.

I felt some one pull me away. I looked at the person and realized it was Rosey and James.

"Oh my god guys what are you doing here?"I asked in a whiny voice.

"What the hell are you doing Ronnie you're with Kendall!"Rosey yelled over the music.

"Who?"I asked. I was totally high.

"Kendall your boyfriend!"Rosey says.

"Oh Kendall my boyfriend! How is he?"I asked stupidly.

"He's worried sick we're going home!"Rosey says.

"No,I'm having a good time"I whine.

"To bad we gotta go"James says.

"No I ain't leaving this is fun stuff"I say.

I was back to my old days. This is how I was before I met Kendall.

Sneaking away from home at two in the morning. Going clubbing,drinking,hooking up with guys.

I had promised I wouldn't do that anymore the day I met the guys. They all seemed innocent and I didn't want to get them in trouble.

But now the old Ronnie was back for tonight. A.K.A Rihanna Ryder. This is how everyone saw me as.

At first I hated it but then I got more into it. And then it became an obsession. So,everyone who didn't really know me saw me this way.

Rosey started saying something but before she finished I slapped her. I don't know why I slapped her.

I would never do that. She fell to the floor holding her check.

James' P.O.V

Ronnie just slapped Rosey! Ronnie was now acting like Rihanna Ryder the popstar.

I had never ever seen Ronnie like this. She scared me.

"James,let her go! Let her screw up her life and relation with Kendall and everyone else let her go!"Rosey cried from the ground.

I let Ronnie go. Ronnie walked away from us and went back to the cast of Jersey Shore who were filming their next season in LA.

I grabbed Rosey and we walked out of the club into my car.

"I try to help that girl with her problems and this is what she gives back!"Rosey cried.

"Rosey calm down she's just like that she can't help it"I say.

"No James No,she isn't like that,the paparazi and the media made her like that!"Rosey cried again.

"So what's gonna happen to her now?"I asked her.

"She's gonna hook up with Mike and regret it the morning"Rosey says.

We arrived back at the Palm Woods. We ran back to 2J.

"Did you guys find her?"Carlos asked.

"Rosey what's wrong?"Korrey asked.

"Guys she's back to old self"I say. The girls gasped. Yep,even Mama Knight and Katie.

"What do you mean back to her old self?"Logan asked.

"I mean she's screwing up her life again,she's drinking,hooking up with guys and she slapped me"Rosey says.

Now everyone gasped.

"But let her,let her screw up her life we tried to change her but she can't change!"Rosey cried.

"But is she gonna be okay?"Katie asked.

"She'll be friendless,boyfriendless,but to the sound of it she's been like that before"Kendall finally says.

"What do you mean boyfriendless?"Karina asked.

"I mean I'm breaking up with her I don't think I can deal with this"Kendall says. He walks away to his room.

Oh boy we got a big situation.

Ronnie's P.O.V The next morning.

I woke up in someone else's bed. I looked to my right and I saw Mike.

Wait,wasn't I with Kendall?

Then everything came back to me. The club,Rosey and James,the slap.

I quickly got up from the bed put my dress on. I quickly walked out the house.

I got into my car and drove back to the Palm Woods.

Oh boy what kind of situation did I get myself into?

* * *

There you have it! Yep,Ronnie was like that. I have a whole lot of drama planned up! So the next few chapters are gonna be dramatic.

This is where the whole point of the story and title come out. Also,I might have to change the summary so it will make sense.

Anyhow...

REVIEW!


	10. Confronting The Truth

Hey guys me again! More drama enjoy!

Ronnie's P.O.V

I got out of my car and walked up the stairs to 2J. I walked in quietly but I crashed into some one.

I looked up and saw it was Kendall.

"Where were you at?"He asked.

"Um,uh,I"I stuttered.

"Ronnie I know where you were"Kendall says.

"You do?"I asked quietly looking down.

"Yes,Rosey and James told me actually all of us know"Kendall say.

"Sorry"I say.

"Yes,you should be sorry!"Kendall yells.

I was shocked. Kendall never yelled or raised his voice towards me.

"Do you know what you did? You didn't just hurt me you hurt everybody!"He continued yelling.

"I"

"Don't interrupt me! How could you do that? Did you even think about me or anyone else?"He asked/yelled.

Rosey came up to me too.

"Ronnie what the hell is wrong with you?"She too asked.

"You said you'd change but I guess didn't!"She yelled.

"I did change"I whisper.

"No you didn't,Ronnie you showed that last night!"Rosey yelled.

"It was one night"I say.

"One night! Ronnie you got a freaking boyfriend for god's sake! You can't be doing those kinds of things anymore!"She yelled.

"I know"I said looking down quietly.

"Then why did you do it?"She asked.

I didn't answer.

"Ronnie please! Seriously,you need medical help"Rosey said. I felt the tears pop up into my eyes. I swallowed them back.

I couldn't believe what Rosey had just said. It hurt coming from your best friend.

I wouldn't look back up.

"Rosey stop it"I heard James whisper to her.

"No James,no she does need help because one minute she's Ronnie the next she's Rihanna the freaking slut Ryder"Rosey said.

I had never heard someone who I loved,especially one of my best friends,talk like that about me. I knew the media did but not them.

"Rosey stop it"James said sounding a little harsh.

"You know what,go ahead and screw up your life,Ronnie I'm breaking up with you I don't think I can handle all this"Kendall says.

"See,now you're friendless and boyfriend less,no one wants you anymore,everyone here is pissed at you and now hate you Ronnie but go ahead and live that way,alone"Rosey said.

You could hear the venom in her voice. I pushed back more tears. I looked at everyone on the couch.

It was true. They all looked pissed at me. Except,Carlos and Katie. They did look mad but they also looked sorry.

Mama Knight came into the picture.

"Okay enough yelling and arguing,Ronnie I am disappointed in you but you look pale. There's some bacon strips and eggs in the microwave if you're hungry"She said.

I looked pale? Probably 'cause of all the yelling.

I looked at her,I softly shook my head no and walked away to my room. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I walked down the hall.

I opened the door and slid down to the ground crying. After a few seconds I got up and went to shower.

Minutes later,I came out with a brown tee-shirt with a horse on it and blue old jeans. I sat down on my bed and cried.

How did I screw up so big?

I had lost my friends and my boyfriend. I was alone now. My parents were in Australia. I had no friends or boyfriend,I had a lonely life.

I reached for the house phone and dialed the number of the house my parents were staying at in Australia.

It rang once,twice,then finally.

"Hello?"My dad's voice came through the other line.

"Daddy"I said with my voice cracking.

"Ronnie,baby girl what's wrong?"My dad asked.

"Daddy,when are you coming back?"I asked crying.

"I don't know baby girl. Your mother got a job designing for some Australian movie star"He said.

"But daddy I need you"

My dad was always there for me. He and I had a tight bond. I could always talk to him when I needed to.

"What's wrong tell me Ronnie"

"Daddy I screwed up"I said with more tears falling. I was now sobbing.

"What did you do?"

"Dad,I sneaked out last night and went to the club and then I hooked up with Mike again and Rosey and James came for me but then I slapped Rosey"I cried.

"Oh my Ronnie did you apologized?"

"Yes,but now Kendall dumped me and all of my friends hate me,daddy I need you"

"Ronnie I'm sorry I'm not there"

"Can I at least go home,I don't wanna be here"

"Ronnie"

"Please daddy,everyone here hates me"

"Fine but just for a few days,just so you can clear youe head and they can cool down alright?"

"Yeah,thanks daddy I love you"

"I love you too baby girl bye"

"Bye daddy"My voice cracked again when I said that.

"Please don't cry again baby girl love you call you later"

"Kay love you too bye"I say. I hanged the phone up and got up.

I went to my closet and grabbed one of my suitcase. I started putting some cloth in there.

I was sure I would come back. I had to. So I could apologized and get the rest of my stuff.

I finished packing. I wrote a note to Katie and put it on her bed. I looked over the the corner in my space.

I saw my guitar. I put it in it's case and strapped it on my back. I grabbed my bag and suit case.

I walked out the room and closed the door. I put my sun glasses over my eyes and made my way out to the living room.

When I got to the living room, I looked at everyone. They turned to look at me. I looked down.

Then I walked out of the apartment.

Carlos' P.O.V

We watched as Ronnie left the apartment.

"Where do you think she's going?"Katie asked.

"Hell"Kendall and Rosey said.

"Guys,you didn't really didn't have to yell at her like that"I say.

Everyone looked at me.

"Are you sawing it was right for her to cheat on Kendall and slap Rosey?"Miriah asked.

"No,but it was one mistake"I say.

"One freaking huge mistake"James says.

"Honestly,she can kill herself. We tried to change her but she doesn't wanna change"Karina says.

"How could you guys be so selfish?"I asked them.

"What?"They asked.

"She did one mistake and you guys treat her like she killed one of us"I start raising my voice.

"She didn't kill any of us but she hurt us"Korrey says.

"Yeah she did but you guys didn't even let her talk"I say.

"Because"

"Because nothing. Did you guys know she and I were best friends?"I asked.

It was true. Ronnie and I were best friends. She always listened to me instead of making fun of me like the guys and I listened to her.

"We're your real best friends,Carlos Ronnie just acted nice to you because you're small and to innocent she didn't really like you"Kendall says.

"Liars! Ronnie did like me! And I liked her! You guys just don't know who she really is! You all see her as plain old Ronnie but she's nothing like that she way different,

And now you guys ruined our friendship! I hate you guys!"I yelled. I left to my room with tears on my cheeks.

I walked over to my window and saw a clear view of Ronnie getting into her car.

Ronnie's P.O.V

As I was about to get into my car I looked up.

Carlos was looking down to me from his window. I almost cried again.

I waved to him. He waved back.

Then he stared at me. His face said "Are you really leaving?"

I shoke my head no and smiled. Carlos was my best friend he really understood me. And I understood him perfectly.

He smiled back. I got into my car and drove away from the Palm Woods.

Hopefully,I'll be back soon.

* * *

So,I don't have anything to say but

REVIEW PLEASE!


	11. Don't Wanna Be Torn

Next chapter enjoy! Oh! Like what Karinablueeyes said o my btr DRAMA! Yep more drama!

Ronnie's P.O.V

I got to the front gates of my big nice home. I pushed the button and the gates opened.

I drove into the long rocky driveway. When I reached the house I parked my car and got out.

I grabbed my suitcase and walked up the front stairs to the front the door.

I went directly up the stairs and into my room. I left my stuff there and left out to where we kept all of our horses.

I walked in,seeing all my twelve horses still there. I went over to my horse Storm.

He was all black with amazing green eyes. I've had him since his was a baby and I was like 6.

I put the saddle on his back and left out to the fields.

Carlos' P.O.V

As I watched Ronnie leave,a tear slide from my eye.

She was my best friend and now I may never see her again.

But I knew exactly where she was going. Home.

To her mansion. And then she would ride her horse Storm.

You probably wonder why I knows so much but she told me everything.

She said that when she was upset she rode her horse,Storm. She also said it reminded her of Texas.

Her dad was from Texas so they visited it every now and then.

She wasn't born there but she had leaved there for about two years.

I grabbed my jacket,phone,and my car keys and ran out of my room...

Katie's P.O.V

"You know what Carlos is right"Logan said breaking the silence.

"Oh not you too"Every one but me said.

"What guys? He's right. You guys didn't have to yell at her so bad"I say madly.

"Baby sister don't get into this"Kendall said.

"Too bad cause I already am in it. You know what?"I say.

"What?"Everyone asked.

"You guys treated Ronnie like she was the only person who has done mistakes. It was one mistake."I say but was interrupted my James.

"I said it once and I'll say it again,one big ass mistake"He said.

"Yeah,but you guys treat her like she's Rihanna Ryder who can't make one mistake ya know she's human"I say angrily.

Kendall started saying something but I had already left the room.

When I got to my room some of Ronnie's things were still here.

I went over to my bed and saw a small note. I opened it up..It was from Ronnie!

This is what it said,

Dear Katie,

I'm sorry I hurt your brother. I didn't mean to.

I'm sorry if I hurt you too. And I'm so sorry I slapped Rosey.

I don't know what came over me but I just had to go out. I know it seems like I'm leaving but I'm not.

I'm just going home to clear my head.

Plus,I gotta apologized to everyone and get the rest of my things.

I'll probably be back soon. I promise.

I just want everyone to cool down 'cause who knows what they'll do to me. Hehe :)

Katie,you're so freakin' awesome. I wish I had you as a sister. You are one of my best friends.

I hope I'm still one of yours. Don't listen to any one says about me because it's not true,and you know it.

I hope to see you again soon,take care and don't let any of the guys do something stupid.

Love,

Ronnie :)

She was coming back. I knew it! I went back to the living room.

Suddenly,Carlos flew out of his room and left the apartment. I knew exactly where he was going.

Ronnie's house.

"Carlos wait I'm coming with you!"I yelled after him.

I was about to run out of the apartment but Kendall stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going"He asked.

"I'm going to go with Carlos to get our best friend back"I say.

"Katie,she's fake she not you're best friend"Kendall says.

Then I too,slapped Kendall.

"Would you stop saying she's fake because she's not she's my best friends she said so in her letter"I say.

"What letter?"Korrey asked.

"The letter she left for ME."I say.

"Let me see it"Kendall demands.

"No"

"Katie"

"No"

"Katie!"

"Damn it no! It's for me not you!"

"Katie don't speak to me like that!"

"Damn it I will! You ruined everything with Ronnie I hate all you guys too. Now you got two of your friends who hate you happy?"

Everything was silent. No one said a word.

"Go to your room"Kendall says softly.

"No,I'm going with Carlos"I argued.

"No you're not"Kendall says sternly.

"Wait,Katie did Ronnie leave any of her things?"Logan asked.

"Yes"I mumbled.

"Katie don't talk anymore go to your room"Kendall says again.

I start walking away. "She's coming back"I say to everyone.

Carlos' P.O.V

I got to the gates of Ronnie's house. The gates were opened,which signaled that she was her.

When I got to the front I parked my car and got out.

I went to the backyard because she didn't answer the front door.

I got to the back. I saw a black horse in the fields. Ronnie was riding Storm.

Then she saw me.

* * *

"Why are you here,don't you hate me too?"Ronnie asked me. She was putting Storm back in his place.

"No why would I?"I asked her.

"Because I slapped Rosey and hurt your best friend"She says.

"But I unlike the others know you didn't mean to"I say. Ronnie looks at me surprised.

"What do you mean 'unlike the others'?"She asked.

"I mean,the others don't realize it was just one mistake"I say.

"But it wasn't just one mistake Carlos"Ronnie says.

"Yes,it was"I say confused. Ronnie didn't speak.

"They chose this mistake to make it the last"She said quietly.

"Ronnie"

"No,Carlos they're right I shouldn't have done that"

"I'm such a bad person"Ronnie says.

"Ronnie,you're one of the greatest person ever"I say.

"No I'm not I do too many mistakes"She says crying now.

It hurt to see Ronnie cry. She was always so full of energy. And always so happy and now she was just sad and crying.

I didn't say anything. She went over to the wall,slid down to the ground and sobbed.

I too slid down to the ground. I put an arm around her. She cried into my shoulder.

"Carlos,I screwed up so bad"She says after minutes of sobbing.

"It was one mistake Ronnie"I said.

"But Kendall was like the bestest boyfriend ever,you and the others are the greatest friends and now I lost it all"Ronnie says.

"No you didn't,you still got me and Katie"I say.

"Thanks Carlos"Ronnie says smiling.

"Yay you're smiling again"I say cheerfully.

"You're such a kid"Ronnie says.

"Karina says that alot"I say.

Ronnie's smiles disappears.

"Ronnie I'm so sorry"I apologized.

"Carlos,it's okay. Maybe you should go I don't want her to break up with you because of me"Ronnie says.

"But I can't leave my best friend just like that"I try to agrue.

"Carlos,I'll just text you later"Ronnie says.

"Promise?"I asked.

"Promise"Ronnie smiles.

"Okay bye"I say.

"Bye"Ronnie waves.

No P.O.V

Back at the Palm Woods,Korrey,Roseyand Karina were all in Miriah's apartment.

"I'm so worried"Karina says.

"Why?"Korrey asked her.

"Because of Carlos"Karina says.

"What about Carlos?"Miriah asked.

"Carlos,he's best friends with Ronnie and I'm not speaking to her this can affect us"Karina says.

"So me and Logan,Rosey and James are in the same boat"Miriah says.

"You know what let's make a pact"Rosey says.

"About what?"The other girls asked.

"About what ever Ronnie does and what happens with her and us will NOT affect our relationships with Logan,Carlos,or James. And Kendall also"Rosey says.

"I'm in on it"Karina says.

"Me too"Korrey and Miriah say.

"Let's shake on it?"Rosey asked.

"Let's shake on it"Miriah,Karina,and Korrey say. They do their singature shake.

Ronnie's P.O.V

I laid on my bed thinking. Carlos had left a couple of hours ago. And I was bored.

I had my guitar laying on my stomach and my song book next to me.

I had writen a new song called Don't Wanna Be Torn.

Maybe it's the things I say  
Maybe I should think before I speak  
But I thought that I knew enough  
To know myself and do what's right for me

And these walls I'm buildin' now  
You used to bring 'em down  
And the tears I'm cryin' out  
You used to wipe away

I thought you said it was easy  
Listenin' to your heart  
I thought you said I'd be okay  
So why am I breakin' apart?

Don't wanna be torn  
Don't wanna be torn  
Don't wanna be torn  
Don't wanna be torn

Don't make me have to choose between  
What I want and what you think I need  
'Cause I'll always be your little girl  
But even little girls have got to dream

Now it all feels like a fight  
You were always on my side  
And though lonely I feel now  
You used to make it go away

I thought you said it was easy  
Listenin' to your heart  
I thought you said I'd be okay  
So why am I breaking apart?  
Don't wanna be torn

Why is all this so confusing  
Complicated and consuming?  
Why does all this make me angry  
I wanna go back to being happy

The tears I'm crying out  
You used to wipe away, yeah

I thought you said it was easy  
Listenin' to your heart  
(Listenin' to your heart)  
I thought you said I'd be okay  
So why am I breakin' apart?

Don't wanna be torn  
Don't wanna be torn  
Don't wanna be torn  
Don't wanna be torn

Don't wanna be torn  
(Don't wanna be torn)  
Don't wanna be torn  
(Don't wanna be torn)  
Don't wanna be torn  
Don't wanna be torn  
(Don't wanna be, don't wanna be)

It said what I was feeling. I especially liked the chorus because people were always telling me it was easy listening to my heart.

But if it is then why am I here alone breaking apart? When I had talked to my dad he said I would be okay. So not true.

I don't wanna be torn.

* * *

Not much to say. Oh! The Skylark Girl I used your idea for Miriah,Rosey,Karina,and Korrey! I do to like your ideas!

I don't know when I'll post the dates but they are coming some where down the road but still unoticeable!

Anywho...

REVIEW!

Song used in this chapter-

Don't Wanna Be Torn-Miley Cyrus/Hannah Montana (Yes,I am a fan of Miley,don't judge) 


	12. Ronnie Apologizes

Enjoy!

Ronnie's P.O.V

I was at Rocque Records. I had just recorded some new songs.

Now I was in the instrument room,writing a new piano song.

I played a couple of notes,wrote them down and then I did it all over again.

Right now,I was playing my dad's song 'Every Rose Has Its Thorn' in the piano cover.

I stopped right in the middle and wrote down some notes on the music paper.

"Never knew you were a lefty"Someone said behind me. The sudden voice made me jump.

I turned around and saw Kendall standing at the door way.

"Good song by the way. Isn't that you dad's song?"Kendall asked.

I just stared at him speechless. What was I supposed to say.

I didn't get a chance to answer because he continued.

"Maybe you should put that song in your new album because it describes you"He said.

Did he just say my dad's song describes me? I looked at him confused.

"And maybe you should name your new album Backstabber because that's exactly what you are"He said evilly.

I looked at him stunned. I had never heard him speak like that.

I still said nothing.

"Cause that's what you did to me and every one else"He continued.

I swallowed back tears.

Don't cry Ronnie,don't cry. I told myself.

I couldn't take it anymore so I ran out of the room. Tears streaming down my face.

I passed by the other guys,Kelly,and Gustavo. They all stared at me.

I ran into the bathroom. I stood in front of the sick and cried. I buried my face in my hands.

A few seconds later I felt someone's hands on my back.

"Sh..It's okay let it out"They said. It wasn't a guy's voice. It was a woman's voice.

I looked up and saw it was Kelly.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"She asked.

I shook my head no.

"Come on Ronnie talk to me"She begged.

I shook my head.

"What did he say?"She asked.

"The truth"I say,voice cracking.

"What do you mean with 'the truth'?"Kelly asked.

"He said I was a backstabber"I cry.

"Why would he say that?"She asked.

"Because I am"I say sobbing for dear life.

"Ronnie,I know you don't wanna talk about it but at lease tell me what happened between all of you"Kelly begged me.

"I cheated on Kendall and slapped Rosey and now all of my old friends hate me"I tell her.

"Did you mean to do any of those things?"She asked.

"No,I was a little or a lot out of my head at that moment and it just happened"I say.

"Did he break up with you?"Kelly asked.

I nodded yes.

"Oh"Was all that came out of her mouth.

"It's more than 'oh' I loved that guy. He was like the best boyfriend I've ever had and now I lost him,I lost everyone"I say.

"Well,maybe you should apologize to him and every one else"Kelly suggested.

"I don't know I thought about it but I don't know yet"I say wiping away the tears.

"Maybe you should,I think that's the best thing to do"Kelly says.

"Fine,fine I'll do it I'll apologize to all of them but I don't think it'll be that easy again"I say.

"Just go and say what's been on your heart from the last few days"Kelly says.

I nod. It had been six days since the fight.

"Then go the guys just left too"She says.

"Thanks Kelly"I thank her.

"Any time Ronnie any time"She says back.

* * *

I got to the front door of 2J. I hesitated to knock. I didn't really know what to expect.

I knocked gently on the door.

All the noise inside the apartment was gone. Finally Mrs. Knight answered the door.

She smiled at me.

"Hi Ronnie how are you doing?"She asked quietly.

I sighed and nodded.

"Is every one here?"I asked her.

She nodded. She opened the door all the way and I walked in.

Everyone was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Guys Ronnie's here"Mrs. Knight says.

They turned to look at me.

"What do you want?"Rosey asked obviously still pissed at me.

"Guys,I..I came to apologize"I stuttered.

"I don't think you can"James says.

"James! Let her talk"Mrs. K says. "Continue Ronnie"

"I'm sorry for hurting you all. I didn't mean to. And I realized that without you guys I'm really a nobody and I need you guys"I say.

No one said a thing. They all just stared.

"I'm sorry for slapping you Rosey but all the drinking had gotten into my brain and took over me,you know that in a thousand years I would never do that to you"I continued.

"I'm so so sorry Kendall for hurting you like that and I understand if any of you don't ever want to talk or see me again I'm so so sorry for everything"I say.

Rosey breaks down in tears and hugs me. I didn't hesitate to hug her back.

"I'm so sorry Rose so sorry"I cried with her.

"I'm sorry for what I said I was being selfish"Rosey says.

"No you weren't you had the right to say that"I say.

Soon everyone else but Kendall joined into our hug.

"So are we cool?"I asked them.

"Yeah"They answered.

I looked at Kendall. He looked away.

"Kendall can we talk?"I asked him.

He nodded. We stepped outside the apartment into the hallway.

"Look,I'm so sorry for cheating on you and I understand if you hate me and you never want to see me again but can you at least forgive me?"I asked him.

He didn't say anything.

"I understand if you can't I just-" He leaned down and kissed me right on the lips.

I surprised but kissed back. His arms went around my waist while mine went around his neck.

We kissed for a few seconds before parting away.

I stared at him. He started grinning stupidly.

"Does that mean you forgive me?"I asked him biting my lip.

"I think I forgive you way more"He says.

"So does this mean we're?"I asked him.

"Ronnie do you want to be my girlfriend again?"He asked me.

"Yes"I say. He wraps his arms around me and spins me.

"And I'm sorry for what I said earlier I was still a little mad"Kendall says.

"It's fine I understand"I say.

"I've missed you"He says hugging me.

"How do you think I felt?"I asked him.

We walk back into the apartment.

"So does this mean we're all back to normal or at least how we were?"Miriah asked.

I looked at Kendall while he looked at me.

"Yeah"We both say at the same time.

* * *

Yay they all made up! So I've noticed that this story is way popular I should say from all my others. I'm happy about that but my other story the sequel to Coming Alive needs reviews!

Please try to read it and please review it would make me very happy! Also my b-day is Wednesday and if you reviewed this or Yours,Mines,and Ours it'd make me x1000 happy!

Thank you!

REVIEW!


	13. Be My Valentine

Date:February 14 (Valentine's Day!)

Ronnie's P.O.V

Kendall and I were alone at the apartment. Everyone had gone their own way after dinner.

We were just watching TV. I was still uneasy about getting back with him. It had been two days already.

I really couldn't believe he forgive me and asked me to be his girlfriend again.

"Hey what's wrong?"Kendall asked me.

"Um nothing"I replied back.

"Common I know something is wrong"Kendall begged.

"I I don't really know"I lied.

"Ronnie"Kendall says.

"Why do you wanna be with me?"I asked him out of the blue.

"Ronnie please"Kendall says.

"No,Kendall tell me why are you with me?"I asked.

"Because I love you"He simply says.

"It didn't seem that way the last six days"I mumbled.

"Because I was stupid and I was being selfish and I was mad"He says.

"I,it's just,I don't get you"I say confused.

"Why?"He asked.

"Why would anyone wanna be with someone as horrible as me?"I asked him.

"You're not horrible,you're incredible"Kendall says.

He sweetly kisses my lips. The kiss got deeper and deeper til I stopped it.

I pressed my forehead on his.

"I love you"I tell him.

"I love you too and never forget that Ronnie"He says back.

I smile.

"I won't"I say.

With Logan and Miriah

Miriah's P.O.V

Logan and I had separated from all the others. All of us friends,expect Ronnie and Kendall, had come to the main park of LA to see the fireworks for Valentine's Day.

We were having such a great time. All Logan and I did was laugh and laugh.

"Yep true story,look at that bird it's gonna crash into the building"Logan says pointing to a bird.

I look up and I see white stuff falling;bird poop!

It landed right on Logan's shoulder! I burst out laughing! (Can you guess imagine Logan's face? Leave it in your review!)

"Okay it's not that funny"He says sternly.

"You gotta admit it's pretty fun!"I laughed.

"Can you at least go ask for some napkins?"Logan asked.

"Sure babe be back"I say still laughing. I go over to the man selling hot dogs.

"Excuse me sir,do you have any napkins?"I asked.

"Sure mam"The kind man said. He handed me some napkins. I thanked him and walked back to Logan.

I laughed when I saw him again.

"Did you get any napkins?"He asked.

"Yeah,come here let me clean it"I say.

I start wiping the poop off of his tee-shirt.

"This is gross"I laugh.

Logan smiled.

"You know what I love?"I asked him.

"What?"He asked.

"Your smile"I say.

"My smile? and not me?"He asked.

"Of course I love you too"I say pecking his cheek.

"Good cause I love you too"He says.

Ronnie & Kendall

Kendall and I had been kissing nonstop. Our kisses kept going deeper and deeper.

Somehow we ended up in his bedroom.

"Mm I love you"I mumble.

"I love you too"He mumbles back.

He pushed me down on the bed slowly. His hands started to roam my body.

I moaned softly.

"Oh Kendall"I say breathlessly.

He laughs.

"Shut up and kiss me"I say laughing too.

He laughs again and then well yeah you know what happens.

Logan & Miriah

The sun had just gone down which meant the fireworks would start any minute.

We had met up with the others and sat down on our own spots.

"Wonder what Kendall and Ronnie are doing"Logan says.

"Well,knowing Ronnie they're probably in bed"I joked.

"Probably. I'm gonna call them it's beautiful out here"Logan says pulling out his phone.

"No,you're not if they wanna come they can just leave them alone"I say lowering his phone.

"Fine"Logan gives in.

10 minutes later.

The fireworks had started just a few minutes ago.

They were all so beautiful. Logan's arms were wrapped around me. I held onto his hands.

I looked back to him. I smiled at him,he smiled back.

Our lips met and,the last firework,a big red heart firework flew up to the sky.

I'll never forget this Valentine's Day.

Ronnie & Kendall

We were watching the Valentine's Day fireworks from the balcony.

Kendall's bare arms wrapped around my body which was only covered with a white sheet.

He was just in basketball shorts. I held on to his hands.

"Ronnie?"He asked.

"Yeah?"I replied.

"Will you be my Valentine?"He mumbled into my hair.

I giggled smiling.

"I think I already am. Will you be mine?"I asked him.

"I will. Forever and always"He says kissing my neck.

I smile. Forever and always. Forever and always. I repeated in my head.

The finale firework,the biggest of all,the big beautiful red heart flew up to the sky as we kissed.

Miriah & Logan

"Miriah?"He asked.

"Yeah?"Miriah asked.

"Will you be my Valentine?"Logan asked her.

She smiled at his cliche ways.

"I will as long as you're mine"She says.

"Of course I will"Logan replied.

After everyone got home,all the couples,James & Rosey,Karina & Carlos,Miriah & Logan,and Kendall & Ronnie,went out for a nice dinner at a very fancy restaurant.

* * *

I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I've been really busy with school and everything I barely had time to type!

Anywho please REVIEW it would make me happy! Thanks to The Skylark Girl for her amazing idea about the fireowrks!

Follow me on Twitter! DontLie2Bellz!

Happy Early Valentine's Day!


	14. AN

ATTENTION! I need the best couple names for this story! I forgot to mention that on the last chapter! But I need couple names for- Kendall&Ronnie James&Rosey Carlos&Karina and Logan&Miriah I would like these ASAP I'm trying to update by Saturday! Thank you! -Bellz 


	15. Crazy Night In Hollywood

Enjoy!

Disclaimer:I do not own BTR or any Miley Cyrus or other songs . Although I wish I did...

Ronnie's P.O.V

I woke up at 7 am and remembered I had a concert today at 10. I got up quickly and got dressed.

Surprisingly,Kendall was up already up.

"Where you going?"He asked.

"I got to get to rehearsal for the concert today"I say quickly.

"Oh yeah hold on I'll drive you"Kendall says. 2 minutes later he walked out of his room in sweats,t-shirt,vans,and a cap.

"Let's go"He says. We rush out the door,into my car,and off to where the concert will be held at.

After the concert we went home. The concert had gone great.

"So you guys what if we go out tonight?"I asked everyone else.

"All of us?"Karina asked.

"Yeah,all of us"I repeat.

"I'm in"Everyone else said.

"Great,Carlos I'll play a game of poker with you"I say to Carlos.

"You're on"He says.

Later that night Kendall's P.O.V

We were all going out to celebrate. Well,everyone but Korrey. She had left to New York with Dak for two weeks.

Ronnie walked out of hers and Katie's room in a beautiful white dress. Her recently died light brown/blond hair was curled and left down.

"Wow you look really pretty"I say.

"Thanks you do too"Ronnie says.

"You ready?"I asked her.

"Yeah let's go"She says. We all met up at an Italian restaurant.

"So where to after we eat?"James asked.

"You guys wanna go to KARMA?"Ronnie asked. KARMA was a very famous club in LA.

Everyone went there.

"Sure,I'm in"I say.

"Yep us too"Everyone else says.

Our waitress brougth our food over to us.

"Mm this is good stuff"Carlos mumbled with his mouth filled with food.

"Carlos close your mouth"Karina laughed.

We all laughed.

"So what did you boys think about the concert and our dancing?"Rosey asked.

"Can you dance like that for me?"James asked her.

We laughed.

"Wouldn't hurt"Rosey says laughing.

"So it seems everyone's getting it in tonight?"Logan asked.

"Totally what about we go to my house for the night?"Ronnie suggested.

"Just us or all of us?"I asked her.

"Well,it will be just you and I but if they decide to come then it'll be all of us."Ronnie say flirty.

"And what well we do?"Carlos asked not getting the point.

"Well,you and I can sleep in my room and have fun"Karina says winking at him.

"Ah,I get it"Carlos nods.

"So let's go to KARMA then my house?"Ronnie asked.

"Yeah"We say. We paid and left a tip. We walked down the streets of Hollywood.

Even though it was like nidnight there was still paparazi following us. We posed for some pictures and continued walking.

We got to KARMA,we all went to the bar first.

After a while of taking shots,Ronnie and I began dancing. Her song 'Who Owns My Heart' came on and she started grinding on me.

"You know this song isn't true anymore"She said into my ear.

"Why?"I aske her.

"Because I know who owns my heart"She says.

"And who is that?"I asked her.

"You"She giggles.

Around 2 am we left the club to Ronnie's mansion.

"Who wants to play spin the bottle?"Ronnie yelled.

We all gathered in her living room which was in her hall. Her is huge period.

"Okay I go first"She says. She spins the bottle and it lands on me.

"Okay it says you gotta give me a hickey"She says. Just the way she was talking,you could tell she was drunk.

Really,any of us weren't sober right now.

I each over her and sucked on her neck. When I was done,I left a purple mark on her neck.

"Okay! Rosey your turn"Karina says.

We played until 4 am then we all went to our girl's room.

Ronnie and I walked into her fucshia/red room.

"So you wanna get it on?"She asked.

"With you always"I tell her.

"Okay hold on I'll be back"She says. She walks in her huge bathroom.

Minutes later she came out with a robe on.

"Okay I'm ready"She says.

I didn't say anything. I went over to her and kissed her deeply.

Our kiss turned into a hot make out session. My hands went on the robe. I undid the belt and slipped it off Ronnie.

The robe fell off of her hot body to reveal a pair of luxury panites.

I don't know why she put them on,as soon as they were revealed I slipped them too off.

Then we made love again.

* * *

Rosey & James

"You have your own room in the mansion?"I asked Rosey.

"Yeah,I sorta live here"She says.

"So what're we gonna do tonight,we gonna get it in?"I asked her.

She giggled. She preached herself on my lap and kissed me.

Soon,we were both nude laying on her bed.

"Oooh James"She moaned.

"Mmm I love you"I told her.

"I love you way more"She says. I sucked on her neck.

"That feels nice"She moaned.

I sucked harder.

* * *

Logan & Miriah

"So you wanna get it on?"I asked Logan.

He didn't reply he just kept on sucking my chest.

He mumbled a 'yes'.

"Mmm,Logan"I said breathlessly.

His hands went to my bra strap. He stopped and looked at me.

"Rip it off"I tell him.

He looked surprised at what he saw.

I laughed.

"Like what you're seeing?"I asked him.

"I love it"He says. And then you know what happens.

* * *

Karina & Carlos

Carlos and I were laying on my bed. We hadn't done anything,yet.

He was telling me some weird story that was still pretty adorable.

"Has anyone ever tell you how adorable you are?"I asked him.

"Well,I don't have to try"He blushed. I laugh.

"Well,you are and I love you like that"I tell him.

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING RONNIE'S P.O.V

My head was laying on Kendall's chest. I was rubbing circles on his bare abs.

He was still asleep. Then the phone rang.

I answered it.

ON THE PHONE Ronnie & her Dad

"Hello?"

"Ronnie?"

"Yeah?"

"Hi honey"

"Hi"

"How are things?"

"They are so good"

"I'm guessing you and Kendall made up?"

"Yeah,he's actually wait daddy?"I asked finally realizing who it was.

"Yeah Ronnie it's me"

"Oh my god sorry daddy I was still half asleep"

"It's okay but anyway I was calling to tell you that me and your mother will be arriving in 20 minutes in LA again"My dad says.

"WHAT?"I asked/yelled which woke up Kendall.

"Yeah,I saw the news I'm not really happy Ronnie"

"What do you mean?"I asked him confused.

"Just watch the news Ronnie and I want Kendall and the other girls' boyfriends out of my house"My dad says sternly.

"Daddy?"I asked confused.

"Just watch the news good bye Ronnie see you in a few"My dad says and hangs up.

"What's the matter?"Kendall asked me.

"I don't know,my dad just call saying they were arriving in 20 minutes"I say.

"Oh so why you scream?"He asked.

"I don't know shut up"I say turning the TV on.

"On other news,late last night we catched Rihanna Ryder,her friends and the hotties of Big Time Rush out celebrating after Rihanna's concert"The TV lady says.

Kendall sits up.

"It seems like the new couples Liriah,Rames,Konnie,Karlina went out for dinner then to KARMA the club and the surprise was late after"She continued.

"Oh no"I whine.

"Oh yes,after all 8 of the 18 year olds left the club,they left to Ryder's mansion to well we all know hook up"She says.

They continued with all the blah blah blah about us and everything that was going on.

"But we are wondering how this happened if just a few days ago Rihanna had said she and Kendall had broken up"They say.

I turned it off and through the control.

"Ronnie calm down"Kendall comforts.

"No Kendall I can't this is getting to me"I cry.

* * *

Okay so sorry if this chapter ain't good but I promise the next one well be filled with DRAMA.

So what do you guess think gonna happen? Tell me in your review. Also,tell me if you want anything to happen in the next chapter!

REVIEW!


	16. I'll Always Be Your Little Girl

Hey guys enjoy! I think there's more drama in the beginning and then less later on!

Ronnie P.O.V

"You guys got go now"I say to the guys.

Rosey,Miriah,Karina and I were walking fastly down the stairs pushing the guys too.

"Why?what did we?"The guys asked.

"Nothing it's just my parents know that I brought ya'll home and my dad is pissed"I tell the guys.

"Oh"

We look out to the door when we heard it shut. My mom and dad walked in.

I was terrified.

"Hi everybody"My dad says.

"Hello,Mister Ryder"The guys and girls say. I just looked at them.

"Well you please leave my house"My dad tells the boys.

The boys quickly left the house,Rosey,Miriah,and Karina following behind.

"You three stay"My dad demanded sternly.

The girls quickly walked back to my side.

"Girls,nice to see you all again. But I'm disappointed"My dad says.

"We know daddy we're sorry but we are 18 ya'know"I tell him.

"Yes,I do know Ronnie but this is my house and I don't like when you or any body else violates my rules."He says.

"There's rules?"Karina whispered into my ear.

I shrug.

My dad continued."You guys violated my rule about bringing boys home"

He looks at my mom then back at us.

"And now I forbid you girls to ever see those boys again"He says.

"WHAT!"We scream.

"Michael"My mom starts.

"No,Terrie they violated my rules and plus I don't approve of those boys to be with my daughter and her friends"My dad says.

"But you aren't our father"Miriah says.

"Nope I am not but you are living under my roof and under my rules"My dad says.

"That's unfair dad,why don't you like them? They are nice boys"I say.

"Who are trying to sleep with you"He says.

"They don't have to try cause they do!"I say loudly.

"Rihanna Blaze Miley Hope Ryder don't you raise your voice at me"He says saying my whole name,which was pretty long.

"But dad that's unfair. You said you and mom were forbidden to see each other but look where you two ended up!"I say.

"Michael she's right"My mom defends me.

"What I say goes. You four are not allowed to see those boys again"My dad says his last word.

I knew the guys were still outside so what I did next was unpredictable.

I ran out of the house.

"Kendall!"I yelled.

The four guys stopped and turned around. Kendall smiled stupidly.

When I reached him I pulled him into a deep kiss.

I knew my father was disappointed in me but my whole life I always did what he wanted,I think it's time to let all that go. I am 18 now. I'm not a child,I'm an adult.

"Kendall,Kendall I love you"I tell him breathlessly after the long kiss.

"I love you too Ronnie,I love you so much"He says in the same way.

"I love you way more than you think,I'm so sorry for what I did to you that night,but believe it or not,the whole time I was thinking it was you,wishing it was you,and I'm so sorry"I tell him.

"I don't care about that anymore I just want you"Kendall says.

"But my dad doesn't want us together"I tell him.

"Ronnie,I think it's time"He says.

I stare up at him.

Kendall P.O.V

She looked at me. Her eyes said she knew it was time she just couldn't admit it.

Ronnie P.O.V

I choked back a sob. I knew it was time to let go but I just couldn't disappoint my dad again.

I looked up at Kendall. He nodded.

"I love you Ronnie"He tells me.

"I love you too"I tell him.

He kisses me gently before walking away. I watched him and the guys fade away as they drove off.

LATER THAT DAY

"Mom,dad can we talk?"I asked my parents walking into the living room.

"Sure,honey what's up?"My mom says.

"Well,um see I'm 18 now and I think it's time to...move out"I stuttered.

"What? No it's not time to move out you're too young"My dad protested.

"Dad,I know you don't like Kendall but I love him with all my heart and I can't lose him,again"I say.

"So what you're gonna live with him in his small apartment that is already filled?"My dad asked me.

"If I have to then yes,but I was planning to buy my own house or apartment"I announced.

"Ronnie are you sure you wanna do that I mean it's a big deal"My mom says.

"I know but I don't think I can stay here anymore especially if I'm unable to see Kendall"I reply.

"You can't just leave Ronnie this is home,there's no place like home"My mother says.

"My home is with Kendall mom,yeah I grew up here but mom,I'm pretty sure Kendall's the one"I tell my mom.

"Rihanna,you're 18 you still don't know what love is"My dad says.

"Dad,please just tell me why I can't be with him? What did he do to you?"I asked him dad.

"Terrie will you please leave me and Ronnie alone"My dad said to my mom. My mom got up and walked out of the room.

"Ronnie,I know Kendall is a good kid and I know he loves you"

"Then why can't I be with him?"I asked my dad cutting him off.

"Because"

"Daddy please tell me what he did to you"I asked my father softly.

"He stole my little girl's heart"My dad says.

"Daddy,a lot of guys have stolen my heart before"I say.

"Yes,but they returned it,I know Kendall will never return your heart back to me"He says.

"So because we're in love with each other we can't be together?"I asked me dad confused.

"Ronnie,I know you love this kid and I know he loves you but it's hard to see my little girl grow up so fast"My dad says.

"Daddy,I will always be your little girl,nothing'll ever change that not even Kendall"I say.

"I know,hope nothing changes that Ronnie"

"Nothing will"

"Are you really moving out?"My dad asked me.

"I don't know,I still gotta go to the Palm Woods to get my stuff but I don't know what I'll do then"I say.

"Well,it's your choice. If you do move out and decide to stay with Kendall I'll be happy for you"He says.

"Thanks daddy"I say hugging him.

"I'm sorry I screamed at you earlier I was just upset knowing my little girl had grown up"He says.

"Dad,I'll alway be your little girl"

* * *

Sucky chapter I know! I don't know what to tell ya about it!

The Skylark Girl,

I will use your idea but in like two more chapters! Or the next I haven't made up my mind yet! I hope that's fine with ya!

Please check out my new story My New Life!

Random note:

So there's this stadium in my town called Big League Dreams,my dad and brother play in a indoor soccer team along with my friend's dad and bro every Thursday and

There's this guys who looks pretty similar to Carlos! I actually call him Carlos but his name ain't Carlos! It's something else but he reminds me of Carlos so since the day I met him I called

Him Carlos! He laughs everything I call him Carlos. He even goggled Carlos and went asking his friends if he looked like Carlos! Guess what? They said he kinda did!

Hahah that was random but I had to tell ya that!

REVIEW!


	17. A New House For The Couples

A/N: Enjoy and please review I'm getting less and less reviews in each chapter.

Ronnie's P.O.V

That night I thought hard and long about moving out. I wanted my own place so I could do whatever I wanted without my parents knowing.

But I didn't want to leave my parents alone. Especially,in a house this big. Believe me it's pretty scary,sometimes,living in a house this big.

If I moved out,I'd probably be living with the girls. Or at least Rosey and Karina since Miriah has an apartment at the Palm Woods.

The Palm Woods! Maybe Rosey,Karina and I could buy our own apartment at the Palm Woods! That'd be awesome!

Being close to Kendall 24/7,that's gonna be marvelous! I feel asleep thinking about living close to Kendall.

Wait,wasn't I living with Kendall before my parents got back?

The next morning I woke up,and I took off to Rosey's room.

"Rosey wake up!"I shook her.

"What? Ronnie,it's...8:30 a.m what do you want?"She asked sleepily.

"Well,see last night I was thinking about me moving out and"She cut off.

"Wait what time were you thinking about this?"She asked.

"I don't know,1 a.m"I say.

"And you're awake"She says.

"Yes,now shush. Anyway as I was saying,I thought maybe we could move to the Palm Woods!"I tell her.

"Ronnie,you could've told me that later!"She yelled at me.

"Well,sorry but what do you think about that?"I asked her.

"By 'we' do you mean you,me,Karina,and Miriah?"She asked.

"Yeah!"I reply.

"What about Korrey?"She asked me.

Oh yeah Korrey!

"Oh no,she called and said she was moving in with Dak"I answer.

"Oh OK,you know I thing that's a pretty good idea but wouldn't it be better if the guys moved in with us?"She says in the 'ya'know what I'm saying' voice.

"Ooh,yeah but there's four of us and four of them,that's eight people in one apartment"I say.

"Wow"Rosey says.

"What?"I asked her.

"You did math"She laughs.

"Shut up"I say playfully smacking her.

"Ow,ok fine I'll stop."She says.

"Anyway back to the actual subject,if all eight of us lived together,the apartment could be a bit crowded."I say.

"So what if we all bought a house?"She asked.

"That's a good idea but do you think they'd be allowed to move out?"I asked her.

"They are 18 Ronnie but 10"Rosey says.

"Yeah,but you know Mama Knight so protective and...they are 18"I said looking at Rosey.

"Ya,now go away I wanna sleep"She says snuggling back into her blanket.

"Fine,I'll go bother someone else"I say walking out of the room.

I walked down the stairs to find my mom and dad already awake.

"Good morning Ronnie"My mom says once she sees me.

"Morning mom,morning dad"I say.

"Morning baby girl"He says.

"So I thought about moving out"I say slowly.

"And you decided?"My dad asked.

"The girls and I are going house hunting"I tell them.

"And the boys well move in with ya'll?"My mom asked in her half African half Spanish voice.

"Yeah"I nod my head.

My mom let's out a sigh.

"Is there a problem with that?"I asked her.

"Ronnie,I just don't think it's a good idea to live with boys yet you're 18 you could come out pregnant"She says.

"Mom,I won't because I'm not stupid. I use protection every time I do something"I tell her.

"You better be,I'm too young to be a grandma"She says.

"You do realize Jade is pregnant right?"Jade was my brother's girlfriend of two years.

"She is?"My mother asked.

I nod my head.

"Ronnie you sure this is what you want?"My dad asked me.

I nodded again.

"Well,then it is your choice. When will you go to see the houses?"He asked.

"In about an hour"I say.

"Who's going with you?"He asked.

"Oh,uh Kendall,Logan,and Miriah"I say.

He nods.

* * *

LATER THAT DAY

"So what your mom say about moving out?"I asked Kendall.

"She was a little upset at first saying how we were all grown up and stuff"He says.

"Oh don't worry my parents are always telling me stuff like that"I tell him.

"Yeah,but over all she said she was happy for us"He says.

"We are here"I announced.

"This is our house?"Miriah asked.

"This the agency smart one"I say.

"Oh,hey!"She says.

I just laugh.

"Hi I'm Rihanna,I called earlier"I say to the lady at the front desk.

"Rihanna,finally decided to move out of the mansion?"Michelle asked.

"Yep,it's time you know"I tell her.

"Yeah,well Deborah is waiting for you"She says. I walked into a small office with the others following along.

"Rihannie wow merati you're so big"Deborah said in her Latin accent.

"Debby hola,como estas?"I asked her Spanish. Yes,me,Rihanna Blaze Miley Hope Ryder,knows how to speak Spanish.

"Every good and who are your friends?"She asked me.

"Oh right this is Kendall,my boyfriend,Miriah,my friend,and Logan,Miriah's boyfriend,my friend"I tell her.

"Aye,ti sacasti la lotilia con tu noveo"She says to me.

"Y se verdad"I tell her.

"Haha,should we get going?"She asked.

"Uh yeah"I said.

The first few houses were pretty small.

"So how many people will be living in the house?"She asked.

"Eight"I say.

"Wow a lot,well,um this next house might be perfect"She says.

True word. We got to the house and she was right. It wasn't big and it wasn't small.

It was just perfect.

"Okay so this house has 8 rooms,4 bathrooms,three living rooms and a medium size kitchen"She says as we enter.

The house beautiful.

After going through the house we agreed we would buy it.

"Okay so you,Ri,and Kendall you guys will have the house under your names?"Deborah asked.

"Yes"I said.

"Okay I need your signature here,here,here,initials here,and here"She says.

"Both?"Kendall and I asked at the same time.

"Yes please"

After signing everything we finally got the keys to the house.

We drove back to my house.

"Dad,Mom you are looking at the owners of a brand new house in"I tell them with a huge grin on my face.

"Congrats Ronnie"They tell me.

"Wow the house is beautiful"My mom says looking through the photos I had taken with my Iphone.

"I know right"I say.

* * *

A week later

Today we were bring in all of our funiture to our new house.

Everyone was here:My parents,Mama Knight,Katie,the guys,the girls and me.

With teamwork we got all the new bought funiture into the house.

"Woah,we are finally done"Carlos says.

"Yes,yes we are"I say.

"Well,guys we'll let ya'll set up and get organized"My dad says.

"Call if you need anything"Mama Knight says.

"Aren't gonna beg if you can stay?"James asked Katie.

"Hells no,Imma move all my things into your guys room!"Katie says.

We laugh. When they left we all raced up the stairs.

"So who's sleeping in the master bedroom?"James asked.

"I think it's only fair to let us have it since we bought the house"I say.

"Yeah"Kendall says.

"Fine,I guess it's fair"Logan says.

"Yeah"Everyone else says.

"Cool,I'm gonna go unpack"I say walking to my new master bedroom.

All the rooms were pretty big but only mine and another bedroom had bathrooms in them.

After we all finished unpacking and setting up the house we sat down on the couch in the main living room and watched 'A Walk To Remember'.

After the movie finished Carlos said,

"So who wants to watch 'The Last Song starring Ronnie Ryder?"

"I don't"I say.

"What why? It's your movie"Carlos says.

"I don't know but fine we could watch it"I say.

Hey! He gave me the puppy eye look. He looks like a poor child.

We spent the rest of the night watching movies and stuff.

Well,today was pretty exciting day. But hey I got a new house.

Which also includes my three best friends,my three best guy friends,and my boyfriend.

Life is just perfect right now.

What more could I ask for?

Oh,god why did I say that? Cause then everything turns bad...

* * *

Please,please,please Review! And check out my other story My New Life!

REVIEWS MAKE BELLA(me) HAPPY!


	18. Hey At Least You Know

Hey so sorry I kept y'all waiting!

I looked at the papers in my hand. How is this possible?

How can this ten year old be my little brother? but he did look like Be was part of our family. By the way he looked.

He had dark grey eyes and dark brown hair. I put the papers down. I can't deal with this right now.

"Oh my god Ronnie!"Rosey says fast walking into the kitchen.

"Rose what's wrong?"I asked her.

"Ronnie,I'm pregnant"Rosey says.

"What!"I exclaimed.

"Sh"Rosey said looking terrified.

"Rosey! How?"I hissed at her.

"I don't know okay. I just am"Rosey says.

"Well,didn't you guess use protection?"I asked her.

"Yes,of course...oh my god. It probably ripped!"Rosey whispered loudly.

"Okay calm down. Have you told James yet?"I asked Rosey.

"I was but he's not home right now"She says.

"Okay well,I have to tell my mom so she can take you to the doctors k?"I say.

"Okay"I took my phone out and texted my mom.

After a few minutes my phone buzzed signaling a new message.

It was from James?

SHE'S WHAT! It said. I was confused. I went back to my outbox.

Oh no! I sent the message to every contact!

"Oh my god!"I yelled.

"What?"Rosey asked.

"I,I,I accidentally pressed all contact"I stuttered.

"Ronnie you what!"Rosey asked.

"I'm sorry! I don't work under pressure!"I screamed.

"Well,who texted back?"She asked.

"J...J...James"I say softly.

"OMG!"Rosey yelled.

"Hey at least he knows right?"I tried to cheer her up.

"Rihanna Ryder I am gonna kill you!"Rosey says.

I scream and ran up the stairs.

Rosey's P.O.V

This isn't good at all. I'm 18 almost 19 and pregnant!

And now all of Ronnie's contacts know! But she had only sent it to the guys,Miriah,Korrey and Karina,her mom and dad,her brother,her sister,

Katie,Mrs. Knight,Gustavo,Kelly,and me. Wow that's a lot of people!

I ran after Ronnie. But a pair of arms caught me.

"Rosey why didn't you tell me?"James asked me.

"I just found out. I'm sorry if you're gonna leave me I understand!"I cried.

"I'm not leaving you"James says. I look up at him.

He pulled me into a bear hug. Well,at least he knows and I know he won't leave me or the baby.

* * *

I know really short but I had to put it up! I'm so sorry I kept y'all waiting! I've been really busy and I had writer's block.

But hey at least I updated something right? Please review! And thanks to The Skylark Girl for the idea!

REVIEWS ARE WELCOME IN FACT THEY ARE ENCOURAGED!


	19. News,Jo,Little Bros,& Bad News

Hey so I am making some changes to this story. First of all,Ronnie does have a little brother. And I changed Ronnie's birth place,She is now was born in Texas. I haven't chosen where but yeah Texas!

enjoy!

"You're not leaving me?"I asked James.

"Of course not. Why would I?"He asked.

"Cause I'm pregnant,and I'm gonna ruin your life"I say.

"No you won't you and this baby will make my life better,okay"James says.

I nod. He pulls me into a hug.

"I love you"I tell him.

"I love you too"He says.

"Ronnie you can come out now"Kendall says to Ronnie through who was hiding in her room.

"Is she gonna kill me?"Ronnie asked.

"I'm not gonna kill you Ron"I say.

She walks out slowly. She hides behind Kendall.

"I'm serious Ronnie I won't hurt you"I say laughing.

She slowly walks out from behind Kendall.

"Okay. I'm sorry Rose,you know I didn't mean to"She says.

"I know Ronnie it's fine"I say.

"Hug?"

"Yeah"

Ronnie's P.O.V

After all that Kendall and I went into our room.

"What's wrong baby you look worried"Kendall asked me.

"Kendall,I have some news"I say.

"Are you pregnant too?"He asked.

"No"I say.

"Oh,okay then what's bothering you?"He asked.

"My brother is coming"I say.

"Yeah I know Ryan"Kendall says.

"No not him,I mean my younger brother Michael Jr."I say.

"Ronnie when did you find out?"Kendall asked me.

"Just this morning"I say sitting next to him.

"Oh"He simply says. I nod.

"Are gonna see him?"Kendall asked me.

"Yeah tomorrow,and I want you to come with me,if you want"I say.

"Of course Ronnie"He says kissing my head.

"I got a interview tonight"I say.

"Oh yeah"He say.

3 HOURS LATER

"Earlier I asked a young girl in the audience who was so excited so I asked her "This is like meeting God right?" at first she said yeah then she said "Wait I'm Jewish""Jimmy Kimmel says. I laugh.

"So I heard you have a new boyfriend"Jimmy Kimmel says to me.

"Yeah,I do"I reply.

"It's Kendall Knight right? From Big Time Rush"He asked.

"Yep,that same one"I say smiling.

"He was here just the other night"

"Yeah,I know I was here,supporting him and the other guys"I say.

"You were,"

"Yeah"

"So how's it going with you guys right now?"

"Um,it's going great right now."

"He seems like a nice guy"

"Yeah,he seems like it"

"Yeah,that's all you need"

"Yeah,no he's good at his job,he's a good singer ha,no he's really respectful and amazing."

"Yeah,and I heard you literally stole him from TV star Jo Taylor"

"Um well,yeah in some way I did. I guess it was sorta like love at first sight. He's become my best friend and he's just respects my private life"

"So it's like that one movie you did Two Is Better Than One when you play two different girls"

"Yeah,exactly. Our press life and our normal life"

"There's famous Ronnie,then home Ronnie,then there's TV/movie Ronnie"

"There's lots of Ronnies"

"It's like you almost have a personality disorder"

"Yeah,I think I may"

"Has anyone ever asked him who he liked better? Jo or you?"

"Yeah,someone actually asked him if he liked brunettes or blondes better. I was like "I'm the perfect choice,I'm both""

"There you go"

"I was like "You really do have the best girlfriend ever so YOU BETTER STICK TO IT"I said making a face.

"That's right. Your mom would come in with a belt"

"My mom would come in with a hammer and hit him,cause she loves him"

"Yeah,and you know his producer so editing is great for him"

"Ha,I made a joke like that once,I told him 'You better be nice to me or editing is gonna be real nice on your part'"

"Ha"

"Cut him out of all the songs. Get Dak Zevon's voice instead haha"

The interview went on for a while then Jimmy started talking about an old doll I had and somehow he had a pic of me with it.

"I still have it. I just don't carry it around"

"Oh you did carry it around"

"Yes,everywhere I went"

"Oh so did you have to change little Willy's diapers?"

"No that's now. As he got older I had too haha"

"Well,when we come back we'll talk more about your life"

"I now have a Kendall doll that I carry around"

"Good,just in case you need to poke pins in him"

"Just in case"

After the break*

"Yes,actually I have two new CDs coming up"I say.

"Really?"

"Yeah,My normal Pop/R&B one 'Who Owns My Heart' and my first country CD 'Finally Home'"

"Now you're going country?"

"Yeah,you know I figured since I was born out in the country,in Texas, and my dad was also a Pop and Country singer,why can't I?"

"True,so every one look out for those two new Cds! And Rihanna thank you so much for being here today"

"Thank you for having me!"

"Rihanna Ryder everybody!"

After the interview we all headed back home.

"Are you excited to see your brother again?"Kendall asked me.

"Yeah,I haven't seen him in like years"I say.

"Wow"

"Yep"

* * *

Kendall and I were off to the mall with my little brother Michael or Micky.

We had been there for about half n hour when Jo came up to us.

"Wow it's so good to see you guys"Jo says.

"What do you want?"I asked her.

"Who's he? Is he your brother?"Jo asked pointing to Micky and ignoring my question.

"Leave Michael alone,don't you ever think about coming near Ronnie or him"Kendall says pulling us closer to him.

"Oh Kendall,same old Kendall. I miss you,you know? I still don't forgive you for what you did Ronnie"Jo says.

"I didn't do anything,Jo. Maybe Kendall and you weren't meant to be"I say shrugging.

"And you aren't either"She says.

"Jo just please leave"Kendall says.

"Fine,but I'm gonna hurt you back Ronnie. The same way you hurt me"Jo says before walking away.

"Kendall can we please leave?"I asked him.

"Yeah let's go"He says.

When we got to the house,after dropping off Micky,Kendall and I sat down in the living room since no one else was home.

"Kendall? What did she mean?"I asked him.

"Who Jo? Ronnie ignore her. Nothing is gonna happen"He says.

"Kendall,I hope you're right"I say.

* * *

TWO WEEKS LATER

I was at dance practice with the guys. Gustavo decided it would be cool if I gave them a lesson in dancing and try to make a duet between us.

So here we were,Logan and Carlos falling every two minutes. Other than that it was fun.

Right now we were taking a break when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Ronnie?"

"Mom?"

"Oh god Ronnie get to the hospital as soon as possible" My mom cried.

"Mom? Why? What happened?"I asked in a panic voice.

"Ronnie,your dad got shot!"

* * *

Yes,there is Jo drama and drama coming up in the following chapters! Horray for DRAMA!

REVIEW!


	20. Gone To Soon

The guys and I rushed into the hospital,Kelly and Gustavo following.

"Mom"I say loudly.

"Ronnie,good you're here"My mom says hugging me. I saw my brothers,Brandie,Mama Knight,Katie and the other girls sitting there too.

"Mom,what happened?"I asked her.

"Your Dad was just walking down the street when he got shot. We still don't know much"She says.

"How is he?"I asked.

"He just got out of surgery,we got the bullet out but he isn't in a good condition. I'm sorry to tell you but he only has about one to two hours max"I turned around at the sound of a voice. It was the doctor.

Tears fell out of my eyes when I heard the last sentence.

"What?"I asked very softly.

"I'm so sorry ma'am"The doctor says.

"Is he awake?"I asked the doctor.

"Yes,actually he is asking for his daughter Ronnie"He says.

"That's me"I say.

"Would you like to go in?"

"Yes...Kendall please come in with me"I say the last part softly.

Kendall nods. We walked in my Dad's room quietly.

"Ronnie?"My dad asked in a whisper.

"Hey daddy"I say.

"Hey baby girl. Hello Kendall"My dad says to Kendall.

"Hello sir"Kendall says kindly.

"How are you feeling?"I asked my dad.

"Honestly Ronnie,I feel no pain at all."My dad says happily.

My heart shattered. I was always told that when a sick person suddenly didn't feel any pain at all,it meant they would go back to heaven.

I don't want my dad to leave though.

"Really?"I asked.

"Yeah,would you mind if I talk to Kendall for a second?"My dad asked.

"Course not,I'll be outside"I say walking out of the room.

Kendall's P.O.V

Ronnie walked out of them room and I was left alone with her dad.

"Kendall,I know that I only have a little time left,but I want to tell you,before I go,take care of my daughter"Michael says.

I nod.

"Don't let anyone or anything hurt her,don't ever let her down,and never let her be upset,okay?"He asked.

"Yes,Michael I think that's what I've planned to do"I say.

"Great,you better. And also if you're thinking about proposing any time soon,I suggest the lake house back home. That's where I proposed to Terrie"He says.

"I might just take the offer"I say smiling.

"But you better treat her right"Michael says.

"I will always do that"I say.

"Thank you Kendall. Thank you for loving my daughter"He says.

I nod. "Do you wanna talk to her?"

"I wanna talk to both of y'all"Michael says.

I told Ronnie to come back in. When she did,she sat down in the same chair she sat before. I stood behind her.

"Dad,do,do you know who shot you?"Ronnie asked.

Michael sighed. "Yes"He says.

"Who was it?"I asked him.

"Believe it or not it was Jo Taylor your ex-girlfriend,and...Mike"Michael says.

Ronnie turns to look at me. Her eyes felled with tears.

"Why would they do that?"She asked very softly.

"Actually Ronnie,they didn't just shoot me. They threatened me..."Michael continued what had actually happened.

By the end Ronnie was crying.

"Daddy,I promise you I will get revenge"Ronnie says with gritted teeth.

"Ronnie. Revenge isn't gonna get you anywhere. I'm just glad it wasn't any of you guys"Michael says.

Ronnie's P.O.V

Kendall walked out of the room. He said he wanted to leave me and my dad to talk.

"Daddy,you can't leave me"I say breaking the silence.

"Ronnie,you know I can't choose if I stay or if I go. It's up to god now"My dad says.

"But daddy you can't just give up"I say.

"There isn't really anything I can do to stop it"He says shrugging.

"You can't go. I can't do anything without you daddy"I say.

"Ronnie,Ronnie,Ronnie. I'm gonna tell you something and I don't want you to ever forget it okay?"My dad.

I nodded.

"You are Rihanna Ryder. You can do anything and everything. Okay,I don't want you to forget that,ever"He says holding my hand.

"I won't,I promise"I say.

"And you know what else?"

"What?"

"You are the most beautiful,smartest,most talented daughter any one could ever imagine having"

"Your my dad you're kinda obliged to say that"

"Oh yeah it comes in the hand book"

I laugh. We talked for a while.

"Daddy,can I ask you something?"I asked him.

"Sure"He says smiling.

"Do you think Kendall is the one for me?"I asked him.

"Ronnie,I don't think Kendall's the one for you"My smile dropped a little.

"I know he is"My smile came back on my face.

"You really think so?"I asked him.

"Yeah,Ronnie I haven't seen any other person,except me,make you that happy"My dad says.

"That's really true dad"I say smiling.

"Ronnie,even if I only have a few minutes left. I want you to know that I love you so much."Tears felled both of our eyes.

"And don't forget,nobody's perfect. Every one makes mistakes. Every rose had its thorn"My dad says.

That's when I broke down.

"I won't forget anything daddy. I love you"I say.

"Come here"I lay down next to my dad in the hospital. My head on his chest hearing the faint heartbeat.

Tears wouldn't stop falling out.

Michael's P.O.V

I laid my hand on my daughter's back. I had only a few minutes left. I didn't want to leave but if god wanted me to,then I had too.

I looked back to my life. How great it was after I married Terrie and had four beautiful kids.

My eyes landed on Ronnie's beautiful brown hair. My daughter has made it so far with her career.

And now she found her true love. I wouldn't choose anyone better than Kendall to marry my daughter.

I knew he would make her the happiest she had ever been.

I kissed her head and I said softly,probably even a whisper,"I love you so much Ronnie" A tear slid down my cheek.

I kissed her head once more before my eyes closed and my soul left Earth and made it's way up to heaven...

Ronnie's P.O.V

"I love you so much Ronnie"I heard my dad say in a soft whisper.

A tear slid down my cheek.

"I love you so much too daddy"I say.

My ear stopped hearing that beautiful heartbeat I loved hearing for the past 18 years.

My dad's heart had stopped beating. Then I heard a beeeeeeppp.

I looked up to see a flat line. My dad's eyes were closed.

"Daddy? Daddy? Daddy! Daddy no! No,no,no! Daddy!"I cried.

The doctors and nurses rushed in.

Kendall walked over to me. He tried to get me off the bed.

"No! Daddy! Don't leave!"I screamed while crying.

Kendall hugged me tightly. He 'shh'. I cried into his chest.

They covered my dad's body with a white sheet and took him away.

Kendall and I walked back to the waiting room. Everyone stood up when they saw us.

"Ronnie,what's wrong?"Ryan asked me.

"Da...daddy's gone"I whimper.

My mom,sister,the girls(including Katie),and Mrs. Knight broke down.

The guys just stood there shocked.

"Ronnie,don't joke around! Dad's not gone!"Ryan yelled.

I nodded. "He is Ryan. He's gone"I say also crying.

* * *

* At the Ryder's mansion,a day later*

* * *

I walked around the mansion just trying to see if I could find my father. When I reached the wooden door to his office I gently opened it. Eyes closed shut.

Who am I trying to fool? My dad ain't just going to appear in his office. I walked in and sat down in his chair.

I gazed into the picture of all 6 of us back home in Texas. I remembered that day perfectly.

*Flashback*

"Daddy,pass it to me!"I shouted. The whole family was playing a game of basketball.

It was dad,me and Micky against mom,Ryan,and Brandie.

That day was the best day of my life.

*End of flash back*

My mom came in the room.

"Ronnie do you some tea?"She asked.

I shake my head."No"

"Ronnie we all miss him but you can't just hide and give up life"She says.

"Mom,my dad just died! How can I just get over it like nothing! I'm not giving up life! You just don't understand,no one does"I say crying.

My mom came over to me and hugged me.

"Ronnie,I left your dad just as much as you do. And no one will ever understand Ronnie. Because you and Michael had a special bond no one else can have"My mom says.

I nod my head.

"He's gone way too soon mom"I say.

"He is baby girl but we don't decide"She says.

* * *

*2 weeks later*

* * *

Today was my dad's memorial service. We decided to make a public one for all his fans. I had sang mine and his song Butterfly Fly Away for everyone.

Of course I started to cry.

After the service was over people came over to my family to give their condolences to us. Some gave me hugging and others just decided to shake my hand.

"Hey Ronnie"Someone says from behind me. I turned around to see Jo standing there.

"What are you doing here?"I asked her with gritted.

"Well,I am a friend. And your dad was such a great singer"Jo says grinning.

"You killed him so why did you come?"I asked her.

"Jeez,didn't know it would bother you so much"She says.

"You killed my dad Jo. How can this not bother me?"I asked her.

She then started talking but I wasn't listening. I was just thinking of how badly I wanted to kill her there and then.

My fist rolled into a ball. I resisted the aching feeling of punching her.

But of course the person I am decided to go ahead and punched her.

A fight between me and her started. The cops showed up after it got really bad. Karina had also joined in.

"Ronnie,please stop"Kendall says grabbing me while Carlos grabbed Karina and a cop grabbed a bloodly Jo.

"But she killed him! She killed my dad! She killed him!"I say crying once again.

Jo and everyone else looked shocked that I had just said that.

"She and Mike did. They killed him!"I yelled so hard I was pretty sure I would have a soar throat soon.

* * *

Wow,probably the longest chapter I've written. So was anyone surprised?

I added Karina into the fight because her owner KendizzleLove'98 just really wanted to beat up Jo(along with me)! So I had to include her.

I really had no idea how to end it so I just ended it there. I hope it was good.

Please please please REVIEW!

By the way,this is not the last chapter but the end is coming...


	21. Chapter 21

I lied awake at around five AM. It had been five weeks since my dad died.

Jo and Mike had gotten arrested but all three of us went to court and somehow they went to jail for just two weeks.

Probably 'cause they were both rich. I felt Kendall stir a little.

"Ronnie go to sleep"He mumbles.

"I will honey."I mumble.

"Come 'mere"Kendall says pulling me closer to him.

I hadn't told him yet but my family and I were off to Texas for a few days,maybe a week or two,to bury my dad over there in his homeland.

That was my dad's wish as he told me years back. He said he wanted to be buried in his homeland Texas.

I placed my head on his chest and drift off to dreamland.

* * *

"Morning baby"I heard Kendall say. I opened my eyes to see him with a tray off food.

Ever since my dad had died,Kendall and everyone had been very gentle with me. Especially after my fight with Jo.

"Hey babe"I say sitting up.

"I brought you some breakfast"Kendall says putting the tray on the night stand.

"Thanks,but I could've gotten it myself you know"I say with a small smile on my face.

"I know but I just wanted to bring it to you today"Kendall says pecking my lips.

"Hm,just like yesterday and the three weeks before that?"I asked him.

"Yep"He says. He leans down to me and kisses me gently.

I began to eating my French toast. Butter and syrup on them. Just how I like them.

"Kendall,why are you being so nice to me now? Like taking me to dinner,bringing me breakfast,doing everything for me?"I asked Kendall.

He shrugs. "I just wanna see that beautiful smile again"He says caressing my cheek.

"What do you mean?"I asked him.

"Ronnie,for the last five weeks all I see on your face is sadness and seriousness,not your usual cheerful smile,and that spark in your eyes,it's gone. I just want to see you happy and bright again"Kendall says.

I looked down,a small smile forming on my lips.

"Kendall,I have to tell you something"I say looking back up.

"What?"Kendall asked.

"I,I have to go to Texas for a few days,maybe a week,so we can bury my dad"I say.

"When?"He asked softly.

"Thursday"

"Well,we're going to right?"He asked me.

I shake my head no. "No,Gustavo said he's gonna need you guys at the studio"

"Fuck Gustavo Ronnie,I wanna go with you. I wanna be there with you"Kendall says.

"I want you there with me too but I don't want you getting fired because of me"I say putting on my hand on his bicep.

"I would lose anything if it meant being with you Ronnie"Kendall says.

"Kendall,please don't make this hard"I say softly.

Kendall stands up and walks to the door.

"Honey"I say.

"Ronnie,how could you just say that to me. It makes me feel like you don't want me to be there with you"He says with anger in his voice.

"Kendall,I do it's just"I say.

"Just what? Do you not want me to meet your family? Do you have a boyfriend over there too? Do you not love me? What is it Ronnie? Tell me"He says raising his voice a bit.

"I do love you,I really do. No,I'm not cheating on you. Yes,I want you to meet them but not now"I say.

"Why not?"Kendall asked.

"Because when something like this happens,my family shuts down. We all shut down we can't help it"I say.

"You're not suppoose to shut down Ronnie. Please don't shut me out"Kendall says.

"It's what I do. I can't help it. I'm sorry I must be the worst girlfriend ever. But please let me got home and clear my head"I say.

Kendall wraps his arms around me. I breathe in his fresh vanilla scent.

"I love you"He says.

"I love you too"I say.

"Are sure your fine with me going? If your mad about it then I won't go"I say looking up at him.

"No Ronnie,I want you to go. I'm sorry for the way I acted"Kendall says.

"It's fine. It was reasonable."I say.

"But I'll let you go if"Kendall says.

"What?"I asked him.

"If you go to the beach with me for a date and you start smiling again with that spark in your eyes again"He says.

I smiled a little bigger.

"Deal"I say.

Later around 2 pm,we left to the beach for our date. The ride there was quiet but a comfortable silence.

We got there and parked. We took out our things. We walked,hand to hand,to our favorite spot.

"Kendall,it's kinda hot out here wanna go in the water?"I asked him.

"It's only hot cause I'm here"He says.

I laughed.

"See that's a real laugh"Kendall says. He stands up,takes his shirt off. I couldn't but stare at his abs.

"Come on babe"He says bringing me back to reality. He takes my hand and takes off to the water.

"Ah! Kendall I'm gonna kill you!"I scream as he splashes water at me.

"Not if you want a piggy back ride"He says smiling. I pull him down and kissed him passionatly.

When I pulled away,I jumped on his back for a piggy back ride.

"Mowah,love you baby"I tell him kissing his cheek. He grins stupidly.

* * *

"I'm gonna miss you so much honey"I say to Kendall.

Today was Thursday,so it meant I was off to Texas. I was going alone. Only my cousin,Riley,would be with me in our private jet.

My mom,sister,and brothers had left the day before with my dad's body.

I wanted to spend one more day with Kendall before I had to leave him for a whole week.

"Mm,I'm gonna miss you way more than you think"He says kissing me.

"Ronnie,the jet's here"My cousin,Riley,says.

"Aww,I have to leave you"I whine.

"You have to go Ronnie."Kendall says.

"Promise to answer everytime I call?"I asked him.

"I'll be waiting for your calls. I love you Ronnie. So much"Kendall says.

"I love you so much more Kendall. I'll miss you"I say hugging and kissing for the last time.

"I'll miss you to love"He says.

Riley had to literally drag me away from Kendall. I just really didn't wanna leave him.

This week has to go by fast.

* * *

Kendall's P.O.V Three days later.

I didn't know what happened back there. I totally blacked out after I took a sip of my drink.

From then on,I have abosutely no idea what she did to me. I think it was a mistake to go in the first place...

* * *

Oooooh,who do you think 'she' is? Tell me what you think happened in your review! Thanks to all of those who have favorite and alerted this story!

If only I got as many reviews as alerts and favorites...

Yes,there is Jo drama and drama coming in the next few chapters! *Throws drama party*

Review!


	22. Please Come Home Soon

Hey! So the ending of th last chapter was kinda a preview of this chapter. So please enjoy! OH! and KendizzleLover98 A.K.A Karina was right about who 'she' is! So in this chapter her OC is gonna have part of the chapter's P.O.V! Congrats Karina!

Enjoy!

* * *

Ronnie's P.O.V

Riley and I walked out of the jet with our luggage. Somehow paparazi had gotten to the back off the airport so now they were following us.

They yelled out questions for me which I gladly ignored. Also thanks to my body guards,they kept them away from us as possible.

We finally made it to our limo,we drove off to my house. My house here wasn't as big as the one in LA.

But it was still pretty big.

"Damn paparazi. So annoying"Riley says.

"I know."I say. Riley wasn't nearly as famous as me but she was famous.

"Ronnie,are you okay?"She asked.

"Yeah,just the paparazi. And you know everything else"I say.

She pulls me into a hug. "Don't worry. Soon everything will be fine."She says.

I nod. When we got to my house I was welcomed by some of my dad's family and some from my mom's.

The next day after the burial,I went home and called the house. I hadn't talked to everyone back there since I had left.

I missed all of them a lot. Especially Kendall.

* * *

Karina's P.O.V

I was in the first living room watching TV. Carlos,Logan,and James were up stairs playing the WII while Rosey and Miriah just sat on the couch watching the guys.

I too was up there but I had gotten bored so I left.

The phone rang,it read Rihanna Ryder in the caller ID. It was Ronnie!

On The Phone Ronnie and Karina

"Hello?"I answered.

"Hey Kari"Ronnie says.

"Hey Ron,how's it going?"I asked her.

"Eh,okay I guess. We just got back from the burial"Ronnie says sadly.

"Oh,how did it feel? Putting your dad to rest in his homeland I mean"I say.

I could hear her sigh.

"Ah,Kari. He's gone for reall this time. But I'm happy he got his wish of being buried in his homeland"Ronnie says.

"Yeah"I say.

"So um is Kendall there?"Ronnie asked,of course.

"No,actually he isn't. He left a few minutes ago"I say.

"Oh where?"Ronnie asked.

"I don't know all he said was he would be back in a few"I say.

"Oh,is he okay? Is he sick? Has he been eating?"Ronnie asked like if she was his mother.

I laughed. "Ronnie you sound like you're his mother"I tell her.

"Well,he worries me. And plus he's my baby I gotta take care of him."Ronnie says with a chuckle.

"I guess. Don't worry he's fine,yes he's been eating."I say still laughing a bit.

"Oh okay,so what's everyone up to?"Ronnie asked.

"The guys are playing video games. Girls are watching and I'm talking to you"I say.

"Oh,so-"Ronnie was about continue when the door bell rang.

"Hold on"I say.

I looked through the peep hole and saw Kendall leaning agaisnt the wall.

"Hey Ronnie,call me back in about ten minutes k?"I asked Ronnie.

"Um,sure? Bye"Ronnie says.

"Bye"I hang up the phone and opened the door.

"Kendall? What happened?"I asked him.

"I,I don't know"He said gripping his head.

"Go sit on the couch"I ordered him.

"Guys get down here!"I yelled up the stairs.

Everyone came downstairs.

"Karina what happened to him?"Carlos asked.

"I don't know he just got here. I think he's either drugged or drunk I don't know"I say.

"Let me check him"Logan said going into doctor mode.

"Logan what's wrong with him?"Miriah asked him.

"Yeah,he's drugged"Logan says.

"We should get him in the shower to wash off the smell. Then we'll talk to him"Logan says.

After about five minutes Kendall came out the bathroom in a fresh pair of clothes.

"Kendall can you tell me where you were and what happened?"I asked him kneeling down next to him.

Kendall sighed. "I got a call from Jo."James cuts him off.

"From Jo?"He asked.

"Yeah,she wanted to talk to me"Kendall continued.

"So you went?"I asked.

"Yeah,I went to the Palm Woods. To Jo's apartment. When I got there,we talked and then she gave me water then I don't know what happened but-"Kendall stops.

"But what?"Rosey asked him.

* * *

Kendall's P.O.V (before he got home)

I was in mine and Ronnie's room when my phone rang. It was Jo she told me to meet her in her apartment that she wanted to talk to me.

So I did. When I got there she started talking about moving on and how she was sorry for what she had done to Ronnie's dad but it wasn't really here who killed him it was Mike who did.

She then gave me a glass of water. The water tasted...different. After a while I started feeling drowsy and sleepy. And drunk.

I have no clue what happened next but when I woke up,I was nude in her bed.

Oh god,what did we do? I jumped out of the bed got dressed and left.

When I was walking I felt really dizzy. It's a miracle I made it all the way home.

* * *

Karina's P.O.V

We got whatever we could out of Kendall. The last thing he said was he woke up nude in Jo's bed.

So not good. If she made him 'do it' with her and without a condom,there's gonna be a big problem. Big time.

The phone rang again. I picked it up,oh shit it was Ronnie.

I answered nervously.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's been ten minutes"Ronnie's voice comes through the other line.

"Yeah"I say.

"So is Kendall home yet?"Ronnie asked.

"Kendall?"I aksed her. Everyone turned to look at me.

"Yeah,I figured he'd be home by now"Ronnie says.

"Oh yeah, right actually he just got here"I say chuckling nervously.

"Oh can I talk to him?"Ronnie asked. No you can't!

"Uh,sure here he is"I say. I pass the phone to Kendall who nervously takes it.

Ronnie's P.O.V

"Hey honey how are you doin?"I asked Kendall through the phone.

"Ronnie?"He asked.

"Yeah?"I was suddenly nervous because he sounded..mad,sad,ashamed?

"Can you come home earlier than planned?"He asked.


	23. Chapter 23

Hey sorry I haven't updated but I've been busy and haven't really had time. Please enjoy.

* * *

I walked out of the airport with my luggage. I looked around until I saw Kendall's face.

He looked my way and smiled. When I reached him,we hugged tightly.

"Honey I missed you so much"I breathed into his chest.

"I've missed you so much too baby girl"He says to me.

"You had me so worried. I thought you were gonna die! Or something bad happened!"I say.

* * *

Kendall's P.O.V

When I saw Ronnie I had no clue how I was gonna tell her what had happened.

I helped her with her luggage. When we got home everyone greeted her then left.

Ronnie's P.O.V

Was it me or was everyone else acting weird?

When Kendall and I got to the house,everyone else left saying they had things to do.

"So how was everything when I was gone?"I asked.

"Um it was great?"Kendall said but it sounded more like a question.

"Oh"I said shrugging it off.

"Yeah,so how was Texas?"He asked me.

"Relaxing. I got to relax a bit and leave all the stress but then again it was pretty sad to be there"I say.

"Oh"Kendall said. I hugged him really tight. Something I hadn't done in days.

He looked down at me. We both leaned in for a kiss.

"Come on let's go to the room"I say winking at him.

* * *

Next morning

I woke up the next morning next to Kendall.

"Hey Ronnie can we talk?"He asked me.

"Sure,what about?"I asked.

"Ronnie,the reason I asked you to come home earlier than planned is because-"He stopped in the middle of his sentence.

"Because of what? Kendall you can tell me anything you know that right?"I said sitting next to him.

"I,I went to visit my mom and Katie and Jo asked me if we could talk in private"When he mentioned Jo's name ,I knew it was something bad.

"And you went didn't you?"I asked him.

"Ronnie,please don't get mad"Kendall says.

"Kendall I'm not mad. Just cause you talked to Jo doesn't make me mad"I say with a laugh.

"Ronnie,that's not all that happened. She gave me water and she put some type of drug in it. All I remember is waking up in her bed...naked"Kendall says.

My smile fades. My boyfriend had 'it' with his ex-girlfriend?

"Did,did you wanted to?"I asked him.

Kendall shakes his head virgously. "No,no Ronnie I didn't. It was a mistake to go in the first place. And to make it worst she's..."

"Kendall,look at me. Jo is what?"I asked him.

"She's pregnant,with my child"I looked at him stunned.

My boyfriend is having a baby with his ex-girlfriend. I'm so shocked.

"What? You sure?"I asked him.

"Yes,she went to the doctors yesterday. Ronnie I'm so sorry. Are you mad at me?"Kendall asked me.

I shake my head.

"No Kendall I'm not mad at you. It's not your fault"I say.

"It is Ronnie. I shouldn't have gone in the first place. It's all my fault"Kendall says.

"Ken..Kendall,listen to me. No matter what happens to Jo and the baby,I'm not going to be mad at you. I know you didn't want to,I understand but please don't blame yourself"I say touching his cheek.

"Okay?"

"Okay"

"Now I'm gonna go get ready and I'm gonna go talk to her"I say.

"What? You're gonna go talk to Jo?"Kendall asked.

"Yes,Kendall I am"I say.

* * *

I walked down the hallway to Jo apartment. I knocked two times before she opened.

"Ronnie? What are you doing here?"She asked.

"Jo I know what happened. I'm just here to talk to you"I say.

"Fine come on in"She says.

"Okay Jo,I just don't get it"I said.

"Ronnie,I'm so sorry I don't know what I was thinking. And I got everything planned out. I'm going to get an abortion"Jo says.

I shake me head no.

"No,no Jo don't do that. Please don't. I want you to keep the baby. I want you to give birth to the baby."I say.

"You do?"She asked confused.

"Yes,because that baby doesn't deserve dieing it's not it's fault. Jo are you really that desperate to break Kendall and I up?"I asked her.

"No,I just I don't know. I'm sorry Ronnie. Please forgive me"Jo says.

"I do. Jo I wanna start all over with you"I say.

"What do you mean"She asked.

"I'm sorry for just coming into your life and taking Kendall away and just everything I've done for you. I forgive for being behind the plan of killing my dad. And uh,I wanna try and be friends with you or at least frienemnies"I say.

"Really?"Jo asked.

"Yes,Jo you're pregnant with my boyfriend's baby. I realized I'm gonna have to talk to you"I say.

"I guess. So friendemnies?"Jo asked.

"Yeah"I say.

"Ronnie,how do you feel about adoption?"Jo asked me ten minutes later as we sat on her couch.

"Adoption? Really?"I asked.

"I mean you and Kendall adopt the baby. Not strangers."Jo says.

I look at her.

"Are you serious?"I asked her.

"Yes,I don't think I can handle it all by myself"Jo says.

"Okay. You know what's the worst part? I think I'm pregnant too"I say.

* * *

Sorry it's short but I gotta go! Review!


	24. We Got Some News For You All!

Hey guys! So I was kinda upset that only two people reviewed the last chapter. But I kinda understand why. So I hope you all enjoy this one

* * *

Ronnie's P.O.V

"Wait what are you serious?"Jo asked.

"Yep,pretty sure. I missed my dot last week."I say.

"Wow"Was all Jo said.

"Yeah. I better get going and actually take a test and then if it's...positive I guess tell Kendall"I say.

"Ronnie...I'm so sorry. And I..I was kinda hoping you'd call me once you take the test and also to have some girl time or something...If you don't mind"Jo says.

I gave her a small smile.

"Sure I'll call you. Bye"I say.

"Bye"

* * *

"Hey babe how'd it go?"Kendall asked me as I walked into our room.

I sat at the edge of the bed.

"She's pregnant,no doubt about it."I say.

"Ronnie,what am I going to do?"Kendall asked.

"She wants to do abortion"I say.

"What? Is she?"I shake my head no.

"No,I told her not to do it. I told her to keep it"I say.

"But Ronnie,why would you stop her from doing that? I mean don't you hate her more now?"Kendall asked confused.

"No,actually if this whole mess hadn't had happened,I think me and Jo could of been good friends"I say.

"Okay what happened to you? I mean when you left the house you hated her and now you're friends with her?"Kendall asked more confused now.

"I never said we were friends. We're friendemenies"I say smiling at him.

"Okay girls are complicated."He mutters. "But back to the subject what are we suppose to do?"

"She,she wants us to adopt the baby"I say looking at Kendall.

"Can,can we do that?"Kendall asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yes,'cause you are the dad and if Jo doesn't want the baby,it's either us or strangers"I say.

"Do you think we could handle it?"He asked.

"Yeah,but..."

"But what Ronnie?"Kendall asked me.

"Kendall I,i think I'm also pregnant"I say looking away from him.

Then there was silence.

"Ronnie are you sure?"Kendall asked breaking the silence.

"Well,not yet but I missed my time by a whole two weeks. I'm sorry I don't know how it happened"I said

"Ronnie it's okay. We could be having a child together,that's great news. But if you're pregnant and Jo is also pregnant with my kids and if we adopt Jo's baby wouldn't we basically..."

"Twins"We finished together.

"Wow,I never thought I'd be like this just after my boyfriend and I turned 19"I joke.

"I know right but we can do it"Kendall says.

"Yeah"I say kissing his cheek.

"Now I'm gonna go get a test and see what's gonna go down"I say standing up.

"Okay."Kendall says.

"Hey Rose"I say to Rosey who's belly was bigger everyday.

She was now going into her fourth month I think.

"Hey Ron,what's up?"She asked.

"Um,I think I'm pregnant and I was wondering if you'd go with me to the the store with me to get a test"I say.

"Okay um wow and sure let's go"She says.

We headed out to CVS and got two test. Now I'm sitting in the bathroom,waiting.

_Ding!_

I nervously grabbed the little stick. I looked up to the ceiling and took in deep breathes.

Okay Ronnie,just look at the test. I thought to myself.

I nervously looked down.

_Positive._

"Hey Ronnie"Kendall says walking in.

I looked at him nervously.

"Kendall it's positive"I say.

He stares at me for what felt like hours but really it was only a few seconds before a huge grin appeared on his face.

"Kendall say something you're scaring me"I say.

He stills says nothing but he picks me up and whirls me around,which caused me to yelp.

"Ronnie,we're gonna have a baby"He says happily.

"Uh,no actually we're having twins,member?"I say.

"Right"He says. "Come on let's tell everyone!"

"Okay"I say laughing. I kiss his cheek.

"Are you really happy about this?"I asked him.

"Way to happy! Ronnie I'm gonna be a daddy of two babies. And you're gonna be the mommy"Kendall says.

"Um,well one of them 'cause he/she is in my belly but the other one not really"I say.

"Does that matter? I mean your are gonna be Jo's baby's legally mother after we sign them so you're basically will be the mother of that child"Kendall says.

"I guess"I say.

* * *

At dinner

Everyone was here. My mom,Mama Knight,Katie and everyone else. We had invited them over for dinner.

"Well,guys we actaully have something to tell all of you"Kendall says.

"Really?"Mama Knight said.

"Yeah"I say.

"Well,what is it?"My mom asked.

"Guys,I just found that I'm pregnant!"I say.

"You're having a baby?"My mom asked.

"Actually twins"Kendall says.

"What?"Every asked/yelled.

"Yeah,well guys do remember when I was in Texas and Kendall went missing but it turned out to be that he was with Jo?"I asked.

"Yeah"

"Well,um Jo is actually pregnant with his child but-"I was cut off.

"What! You cheated on Ronnie?"Carlos asked.

"No Carlos he didn't. Jo actually got him...high and made him do things he didn't want to do and to the result of that she's pregnant"I continued.

"So how is that make you pregnant with twins?"James asked.

"Well,she doesn't want the baby. She sees now that she made a mistake so Kendall and I are adpotting the baby."I say.

"Well then congrats!"My mom says.

* * *

4 months later.

I woke up and saw Kendall was already out of the bed. I sat up slowly with my now big belly.

Kendall then walked out of the bathroom.

"Morning babe"He said.

"Morning"I say. He walked around the bed onto my side and gently kissed me.

"And how is that little girl in there today?"He asked rubbing my belly.

We had founs out that I was having a girl and Jo was having a boy. That made Kendall super happy.

He said he would have a girl to spoil and a boy to teach how to play hockey.

"She's just fine"I say.

"I'm glad both of you are"Kendall says.

"Me too"I say.

"So I was thinking since you and I haven't had a lot of time together since you got pregnant,maybe we could go on a date today?"Kendall asked.

"I would totally love that. What if we go out for lunch then the mall or something?"I asked.

"Anything for you"Kendall says.

I smile. Ever since we found out I was pregnant,Kendall has been acting more nicer to me.

"Okay let me shower and dressed then we could go"I say.

"Okay"Kendall says. I stand up and Kendall pulls me into an embrace.

He starts making circles aroung my stomach.

"Mmm you look so sexy pregnant"He says kissing my neck.

"Kendall,seriously?"I say.

"What?"He asked

"I need to go get dressed we could finish this later"I said pulling away.

"Fine"Kendall says pouting. I laugh.

I walked into the shower humming my new song Restlessness.

When I got out my phone was ringing.

"Hello?"I answered.

"Ronnie,hey it's Gustavo I need you at the studio to record Restlessness ASAP"Gustavo says.

"What why? Kendall and I have the day planned to spent time together"I say in a whiny.

"Well,if you come now you can have more time for him"Gustavo says.

"Fine"I say.

"Wait nevermind bye"Kelly says into the phone before hanging up.

"Okay?"I asked to no one in particular.

"Okay what?"Kendall asked.

"Oh nothing Gustavo just called but he said nevermind"I said.

"What did he want you for?"He asked.

"So I could record my new song Restlessness"I say.

"Oh,you know you're pregnant right?"Kendall asked.

"Yeah so"I said.

"Maybe you should stop working for awhile."He says.

"Huh,naw I'm good"I say.

"Okay let's hear it."Kendall says.

"Hear what?"I asked.

"Restlessness,your song"Kendall says.

"Um okay"I say. I started singing.

When I finished,Kendall clapped.

"You know what's my two favorite parts?"He asked.

"What?"I asked.

"And the minutes turn to hours and the hours turn to days and days turn to months and the months turn to years"Kendall sang.

"Okay what else?"I asked him.

"The restlessness,the restlessness,the restlessness"Kendall sang dancing like a dork.

"Haha come on let's go on our date"I say pulling him.

* * *

Okay,so I hope you liked this. I worked pretty hard on this so PLEASE review!

Also,I have a poll for Rosey and James. What should their baby be? A girl? Or a boy? Please vote.

And if you have cute babies names please leave them in your review or PM me!

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE I'M PRETTY DESPERATE RIGHT NOW!

REVIEW PLEASE!


	25. One Baby Out,Two To Go

Hey! Please enjoy!

* * *

As Kendall and I walked into our house after our date,we saw everybody sitting in the living room staring at Rosey.

"Uh guys what's going on?"I asked confused.

"Rosey's been screaming for the last hour. We don't know what's wrong"James says.

"Uh Rosey how far a long are you?"I asked her.

"I turned 9 months last week"Rosey said in a normal voice.

"Well,have you guys thought about that? That she's 9 months pregnant and could be in labor?"I asked.

"Oh no we didn't act-Oh my god!"James screams.

"What are we gonna do?"He yelled.

"Uh oh I don't know maybe take her to the hospital"Kendall says.

"Right"They all say.

"NOW!"I say loudly.

We quickly got Rosey in the truck and we all climbed in it.

"Okay okay everyone calm down it's gonna be-"I was cut off by Rosey screaming.

Then everyone started screaming. After about 20 minutes later we finally made it to the hospital.

They quickly took in Rosey along with James.

"What's taking so long?"Carlos whined.

"Carlos she ain't just gonna go in there and bam she's gonna have a baby. It can takes hours"I say.

He groans and slumps down. Twenty minutes passed the James walked into the waiting room.

"So?"We all chorused.

"It's a boy!"He says happily.

We all jumped up saying things like 'congrats' and such.

"Can we see the baby?"I asked.

"Yeah come on"He says.

When we walked in,Rosey held a baby boy in a blue blanket.

"Hey guys"She says.

"Hey how you feeling?"Karina asked.

"Pretty good kinda sore"Rosey says.

Rosey's P.O.V

I had finally given birth to my beautiful baby boy. All of our friends walked into the room I was staying at.

"So what's his name?"Carlos asked.

"Jason Andrew Diamond"James and I answered together.

"Awh what a cute name"Miriah says.

"Carlos would've been better though"Carlos mutters.

"Don't worry Carlos I bet one day you'll have your own son. Then you can name him Carlos Jr."Ronnie says.

Carlos face brightens up. "Kari let's have a baby"He says to Karina.

"Woah! Hold on I'm not sure I'm ready yet."Carlos face falls."But of course it's gonna happen someday"Karina says.

"Yay!"Carlos cheers.

"Shh,you're gonna make up Jason"Logan says slapping his arm.

"Sorry"Carlos says with a pout.

We all laughed.

"So are ya gonna let Aunt Ronnie hold her new nefew?"Ronnie asked.

"Sure here"I say handing the baby to Ronnie.

"I'm next"Everyone else says.

* * *

2 months later Kendall's P.O.V

_Beep beep beep. _My alarm went off. I stood up and stretched.

I was quiet so I wouldn't wake up Ronnie who was now six months.

Her belly was a lot bigger now. Inside of there,there was a baby girl who was my daughter. We still really haven't decided on the name though.

It was weird how Ronnie was having my daughter and Jo was having my son. Although,Jo's pregnancy wasn't planned.

Well,neither was Ronnie's but we're together. I was really,really exicted about having twins. Hopefully they can be born on about the same day.

"Hey babe"Ronnie said softly.

"Hey I was trying to be quiet so I wouldn't wake you up"I say.

"Yeah well"Ronnie said sitting up.

I sat next to her putting a hand on her round belly.

"How'd you sleep?"I asked her.

"Well,it's kinda hard to sleep now since I am six months pregnant but I slept pretty good"Ronnie said.

"That's good"I say. We kissed before I had to get dressed to go to Rocque Records.

"I have to go to Rocque Records babe I'll be back later"I say.

"But I want you to stay with me"Ronnie whined.

"I wish I could but I can't. I'll see you tonight"I say kissing her again.

"Okay fine. Love you"Ronnie says.

"Love you too. And I love you too"I say kissing her stomach.

I kissed Ronnie last time before leaving.

Ronnie's P.O.V

About ten minutes after Kendall left I also got up. I changed quickly and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

Rosey was standing with Jason in her arms. Jason looked like both,Rosey and James.

He had James soft hair and by his size,he was gonna be tall like James too. He had green eyes like Rosey and a small nose like her.

"Morning"I say.

"Morning,oh come on Jason it's just your baba"Rosey says trying to get Jason to drink from his bottle.

"Baba? New word for bottle?"I asked.

Rosey nodded.

"Here let me see him"I say. Rosey hands Jason to me.

"Hey little boy."I cooed. I tried to give him his bottle or baba,he took it.

"Wow how'd you do that?"Rosey asked.

"I had to take care off my twin cousins when they were baby. I'm used to it."I say.

"And you're gonna have to get used to hold a baby too"Rosey says.

"Two actually. Wow that's gonna be hard"I say.

"Yeah so what you gonna do today?"Rosey asked.

"I was planning on going to see Jo,see how the pregnancy is coming a long"I say.

"Are you two like friends now?"Rosey asked.

"Naw,not really. But I have to talk to her you know about the baby"I say.

Rosey nods again.

Later that day,I went to the Palm Woods to visit Jo. Of course we mostly called about the babies.

"So what are you guys gonna name the kids?"Jo asked.

"Well,we really haven't decided,what we did decide was to let you chose your son's name"I say.

"Really?"Jo asked.

"Yeah so what boy names do you like?"I asked.

"Well,I like Joesph,Justin,William,and Alan is a cute name too"Jo says.

"I like Joesph too."I say.

"Joesph Knight"Jo says.

"What about Joesph Justin Knight?"I asked.

"I like that"Jo says.

"So the baby boy's name is gonna be Joesph Justin Knight now what about the little girl?"Jo asked.

"Well,I like the names Veronica,Natalia,Julianna,Elanor,Natasha,and Robynne"I say.

"Okay but if you name her Veronice wouldn't you call her Ronnie for short?"Jo asked.

"Yeah so Veronica is out of the list"I say.

"Okay what about something Julianna Knight or Julianna something Knight?"Jo asked.

"I like that. I guess I'll let Kendall chose the other name"I shrug. My phone beeped signaling that I had a message.

"Oh I uh gotta go. I call you later."I said standing up.

"Okay bye"Jo said.

When I got home,surprisingly the guys were already there.

"Dinner's ready"Miriah said coming out of the kitchen.

We all sat down and ate.

"So have you guys decided what to name the babies yet?"Logan asked.

"Well,we decided to let Jo chose the boy's name and she decided on Joesph Justin Knight"I say.

"Oh what about the girl?"

"We haven't decided yet but I like the sound of Julianna Knight"I say.

"I like that too"Kendall says.

"That's all?"Carlos asked.

"I don't know. What would you like to name her babe?"I asked Kendall.

"Something Julianna Knight"Kendall says.

"You're gonna name your daughter something?"Carlos asked clueless.

"No we haven't decided the first name idiot"Kendall says.

"Oh"Carlos mumbled. "Hey I'm no idiot!"

We all laughed.

* * *

Not the best ending I know! There you go! One baby done,two to go!

Keep the names coming! Girl names are what I REALLY need!

Also check out Nickelodeon and Disney's parody of The Hangover! It's so freakin funny! Carlos is in it!

Here's the lick .com/watch?v=hJiGWX-Or9U. For the whole link thing to got straight to youtube it's on my profile!

REVIEW PLEASE!


	26. Visiting,And Questions Left Unanswered

Hey! Enjoy this fine chapter! Cuz... The end is near...

* * *

"Okay what about Natasha"Kendall asked me.

"Natasha Julianna Knight?"I say.

"I like it"Kendall says.

"Me too so it's Natasha Julianna Knight"I say.

"Yep,now are you ready?"Kendall asked.

"For what?"I asked knowing the answer already.

"Come mere"Kendall says.

"Hmm"I giggle.

~~~~~2hours later~~~~~

"So are you excited to be a daddy?"I asked Kendall as we laid in bed.

"Yeah are you excited to be a mommy?"He asked.

"If you're the daddy"I say.

"Well,then are you cause I happen to be the daddy of both"Kendall says.

"Heh yeah. You know what we should do?"I ask him.

"Make love?"He says trying to kiss me.

"No,we already did that and look what it gave us"I say with a chuckle.

"So don't you want my babies?"Kendall asked.

I laughed. "I'm already gonna have two. Maybe someday we'll have more"

"We better"

"Hahah,that's not what I meant though. I meant we should visit your mom and Katie."I suggest.

"Oh please no. Please stop"Kendall says.

"What?"I asked.

"You're already turning into a wife and we're not even engage"Kendall says.

"What do you mean?"I asked confused.

"I mean most wives are like always 'let's go visit your mom' or their mom and I don't want you to become like those wives"Kendall says.

"Well,we haven't gone in like a month we should go just for a while"I say.

"Fine but just for a little while"Kendall says.

~~~~~~BIG TIME RUSH~~~~~~

We walked into 2J.

"Hey mom"Kendall says.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here,I thought I'd gotten rid of you...I'm kidding! How have you guys been?"Mama Knight asked.

"We've been good same old same old"Kendall says going to sit on the couch.

"Ronnie how's the pregnancy coming? Are you excited?"She asked me.

"It's going great. I'm very excited. But I'm also exhausted of all the things I have to go through"I say.

"I know what you mean. I've gone through it twice"She says.

"So where's Katie?"Kendall asked.

"KATIE!"Mama Knight called out.

Katie came into the kithcen.

"What?"She asked.

"Your brother's here with Ronnie"Mama Knight says.

"Hey guys"She says.

"Hey Katie"I say hugging her.

"Well,I'm out"Kendall says walking to the door.

"Where you going?"I asked.

"Walk around,visit people,Getting out of here"He says.

"What's up with him?"Katie asked.

"Time of month?"I said laughing.

"So have the baby start moving around yet?"Mama Knight asked.

"Yeah she's been moving around"I say.

"Ooh can I feel?"Katie asked.

"Sure"I say.

Katie starts rubbing my stomach.

"Have you guys decided on the names?"Mama K asked.

"Yea we just decided actually"I say with a chuckle.

"What did you decide on?"Katie asked.

"Well,for the boy all three of us,all three of us is Jo,Kendall,and I,we decided Joesph Justin and Kendall and I decided Natasha Julianna for the girl"I say.

"You guys chose cute names"Mrs. Knight says.

"Thank you."I say.

"May I use you bathroom for a sec?"I asked feeling nauseous.

"Morning sickness?"Mrs. Knight asked as I stood by the sink washing my hands and face.

"Who ever came up with morning sickness was stupid. It comes to you at all times in the day"I say with a sob.

"I know what you mean. Ronnie have you gotten mood swings? Feet swollen? And all of the other things?"Mama Knight asked.

"Nope just freakin' morning sickness"I say.

"Lucky you. Most women by now have swollen feet and mood swings. You don't and you're already almost in your seventh month"She says.

"Yeah I guess"I say.

"Don't worry at the end,everything will be worth the pain"She says.

I nod. "I should get going. I wanna stop by to see Jo and then I have to find Kendall"I say getting my bag.

"It was nice seeing you honey. Take care of the baby and Kendall and yourself. Remember if you need anything just call"Mrs. Knight says.

"Thank you Mrs. Knight"I say hugging her.

"Bye Ronnie. Take care of Tashy"Katie says.

"Oh now she has a nickname?"I said chuckling.

"Yes"Katie says.

"Okay then Auntie Katie see you later"I say.

I walked down the hall to Jo's apartment. When I got there,the door wasn't competely closed so I opened it to find...

Rosey's P.O.V

I sat on my bed feeding Jason when James walked in.

"Hey babe"I say.

"Hey Rose hey Jason"James says kissing both of our cheeks.

"Did you get the diapers and the milk?"I asked.

"Yeah I did. Rose can I ask you something?"James asked.

"Rosey will you..."

* * *

What do you think Ronnie sees? What do you think James is gonna ask? Leave your answers in your review!

So if you haven't notice I deleted A Summer I'll Never Forget because I had no idea what to do with it. The sequel to Coming ALive is now comeplete and I will not continue it.

This story and My New Life are the one's I am gonna continue til I'm finished with them. I have two new stories in mind.

One I will post. It's called Daydream. I don't know when I'll post it. Maybe in a few hours. The second one I will wait til I finish with My New Life.

There is only a few chapters left in that one. And this one. I'm planning on putting up maybe 6 or 7 more chapters? Maybe. The sequel that will be part of this story is not included so you know.

So yeah. 'Til next time! Later!

REVIEW!


	27. Ummm Filler Chapter?

Hey sorry about the typos in the last chapter but I fixed it! Enjoy! And check out my new story Daydream!

* * *

Ronnie's P.O.V

I stood in the door way pretty schocked. Kendall was talking to Jo's baby. Her shirt barely covering her breasts.

"What is going on here?"I asked.

"Ronnie"Kendall says standing up.

"What were you guys doing?"I asked.

"Don't worry Ronnie,he was just talking to the baby. Little Joesph's never hears his father's voice"Jo says pulling her shirt down.

"Okay,Kendall I thought you wanted to leave?"I asked Kendall.

"I did but then I passed by Jo's apartment and then it came to me that I hadn't yet seen Jo pregnant with my baby and I hadn't talked to him like I talk to his sister"Kendall says.

"Okay will do you wanna go now or are we staying?"I asked him.

"Do wanna talk to Jo about anything?"Kendall asked.

"No I just was gonna come by to see how she was doing but I see she's fine"I say.

"Then let's go"Kendall says.

"Bye Jo see you later"We say before leaving.

* * *

~~~Rosey and James~~~

"Rosey will you...make me a happy man and...m...m"

Oh my gosh is he about to propose?

"James..."

"Make me a sandwich?"James asked.

He wants me to make him a sandwich! I thought he was proposing!

My smile dropped to a frown.

"Sure"I say

James' P.O.V

What did I do! I knew I wanted to propose to Rosey but I just froze.

When she comes back I'll ask her. I looked down to my son,Jason.

"Hey Jason. Do you think mommy would say yes if daddy propose?"I asked him even though I knew I wouldn't really get an answer back.

Then Jason made a noise. "I'll take that as a yes"I say.

About five minutes later Rosey came back.

"Here's your sandwich"She says.

"Thank you. Rosey there's something else I wanted to ask you"I say.

"Yes?"She asked.

"Rosey,when I see you holding Jason I see my future. I see all three of us happily together but that can't happy. Well at least not yet"I say.

"Rosey Katelyn Jefferson will you marry me?"I asked her.

Rosey's P.O.V

"Rosey Katelyn Jefferson will you marry me?"James asked me.

I gasped. My hands over my mouth. A tear of joy falling down my cheek.

I nodded suddenly in lost of words. I kept nodding.

"Yes,yes,James I will"I say.

James sighs in relief and stands up. He puts the beautiful diamond ring on my finger.

"Jason was right you would say yes"James says.

I chuckled and pulled James into a kiss.

"Eeep,I'm gonna be Mrs. James Diamond!"I say happily.

"Yeah you are"James says.

"I love you"I say.

"I love you too"He says kissing me again.

"I have to tell the girls! Ah! I'm getting married!"I say jumping up and down like a fan girl.

"Guys! Guys! Guess what!"I shouted running down the stairs.

"What"Karina asked.

"Hey guys what's up?"Ronnie asked as she and Kendall walked through the door.

"He proposed! I'm getting married!"I say putting my hand up.

"Ahh omg no way!"The girls says.

* * *

~~~Ronnie and Kendall~~~

"So James finally proposed"I say climbing on the bed next to Kendall.

"Yeah he finally did"Kendall says with a chuckle.

"Yep,I never thought Rosey would get married before me"I say.

"Maybe she won't"Kendall says.

"What are you saying?"I asked him.

"You're gonna have to wait and see baby"Kendall says.

I giggle. "Okay fine I'll wait and see"I say faking to be annoyed.

"You know Ronnie,I'm so happy you're having my baby."Kendall says.

"And I'm happy to be the mother and adoptive mother of your babies"I say cuddling up to him.

"Who knows maybe ten years from now we'll have ten little Knights"Kendall says.

"No way. I'm not having ten kids"I say.

"Why not?"Kendall asked.

"We'd both go insane and you know we would"I say.

"Eh true okay fine five"Kendall says.

"Four"

"Six"

"Three"

"Fourteen"

"You're crazy! I am not having fourteen kids! Do you know what would happen to my body!"

"Haha I don't wanna think about it"

"Asshole"

"Hey be nice"

"Hahah naw I'm good"

"Yeah you are"

"Shut up and go to bed"

"I can never say anything 'cause she gets all pissy"Kendall mumbles.

I laughed. "I heard that"I say.

"Heard what?"Kendall asked.

"That you want to sleep on the couch for the whole week"I say.

"No,no,no I don't I love baby"Kendall says pulling me into his arms.

"Mmmhmm,love you too"I say.

* * *

~~~Time Skip 2 weeks~~~ Kendall's P.O.V

I walked downstairs to see that no one was hope except Ronnie who was in the kitchen.

"Hey babe"Ronnie says as I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey baby girl. Where's everyone else?"I asked her.

"Rosey and James are doing some of the planning for the wedding,Karina and Carlos are...out at the mall or palmwoods I think and Logan and Miriah went to the library"Ronnie says.

"So that leaves the house to ourselves"I say.

"Yep,it's so quiet"Ronnie says.

"Yeah do you wonder if it's gonna be like this when we move to a new house with our family?"I asked her.

"Not if we're having fourteen kids"Ronnie says laughing.

"So you decided to have fourteen kids?"I asked her jokely.

"I'm not sure. Maybe we'll have four I don't wanna look seventy when I thirdy"Ronnie says.

"And I don't either. Hey after lunch you should get yourself all dolled up"I tell Ronnie as I wrapped my arms around her.

"For what?"She asked.

I had planned a special date for tonight. First,we'd have dinner at Ronnie's favorite Italian diner then we will go to the lake that's near her family's mansion,we'd go on a walk to the pier that's back there. Then I have planned to propose to her.

I decided that we were already gonna have two kids so why not get married and be a real family. Like married parents and kids.

"I have a special evening planned"I say.

"Really?"Ronnie asked.

"Yeah. And this night is one you'll never forget"I say.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I would really like to get this story passed 100 reviews! We're at 97 already!

So what do you think we'll happen in the speacial evening? Do you think Ronnie will say yes?

Check out my new story Daydream!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	28. Best Day So Far

Hey We made it! We made it passed 100! Thanks to all of those who reviewed! Please keep reviewing! Enjoy!

* * *

Ronnie's P.O.V

After lunch,I went upstairs to get ready. I wonder what Kendall has planned.

I quickly showered and blow dried my hair and straighten it. After that I went over to my closet to choose my clothes.

Should I wear jeans? Or should I wear a dress? I asked myself. I looked out the window and it looked as though it was hot.

I picked out a red fucshia sun dress. Since I couldn't wear heels I decided to wear some red sandals.

After putting it on I put a little bit of make up on. Once I finished I grabbed my bag and went downstairs where Kendall was at.

"Hey I'm ready"I say.

"Great Let's go"Kendall said taking my hand.

"So where are we going?"I asked Kendall as we drove down the street.

"I'm taking you to dinner then I have a surprise for you"Kendall says.

"What kind of surprise?"I asked.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise"Kendall says.

"Okay fine just give me a clue"I say.

"Nope"Kendall says smirking.

"Find then be that way"I say.

"And I will"Kendall says.

I laugh. After about 20 minutes we appeared at my favorite restaurant The Ivy.

"Hi,I made reservations under Knight"Kendall says to the lady who greeted us.

"Right this way Mr. Knight,I'm Sandra I will be your waitress this evening"Sandra says.

We followed her to a booth. We sat down and she gave us ther menus.

"What would you like to drink?"Sandra asked us.

"I'll take a Coke with cherry"Kendall says.

"Okay ma'm?"

"Same please"I say with a smile.

"Okay I'll bring them in a few minutes"Sandra says before walking away.

"You didn't have to do this Ken"I say.

"But I wanted to"Kendall says.

"You're the best"I say kissing his cheek.

"I know that"Kendall says jokely.

"Here are your drinks,are you guys ready to order?"Sandra asked coming back with our drinks.

"Uh yeah I am,I'll have the Italian plate with the salad on the side"I say.

"Okay and will that be ribs or chicken?"

"Chicken and make it grilled"I say.

After Kendall ordered we sat there waiting and talking.

"So it's almost time for little Tasha to come out and meet us"Kendall says rubbing my belly that was even bigger now.

"Yep,oof"I say putting a hand on my stomach.

"Ronnie,are you okay? What's wrong?"Kendall asked in panic.

"She's kicking"I say.

"She always kicks"Kendall says.

"Yeah well today she feels like kicking mommy really hard"I say.

"Let me feel-woa that is hard"Kendall says.

"Yeah,someone's really hungry"I say with a laugh.

"Ronnie,can I ask you something?"Kendall asked.

"Sure,ask away"I say.

"Do you think it'll be hard to live with two babies?"He asked.

"Well,it's not gonna be...easy. I guess it'll be a bit harder but I think we can make it. I mean we got my mom,my sister,my brother,the guys,the girls,your sister,your mom,Kelly,and I think we have Gustavo too"I say.

"Okay,I just wanted to make sure"Kendall says.

"Kendall"

"Hm"

"You'll never leave me or the kids,right?"I asked Kendall quietly.

"Of course not. I would never do anything like that to you or the babies"Kendall says.

"Okay,I love you Kendall"I say.

"I love you too Ronnie"Kendall says then kisses me.

"So what are we doing after dinner?"I asked.

"Well,I have a few things in mind,but I think I know what I want to do"Kendall says.

"Okay,I don't wanna agrue cause the food is here and I'm hungry"I say laughing.

* * *

An hour later.

"Kendall seriously where are we going?"I asked Kendall looking at him with a stern face.

"I told you it was a surprise,trust me"Kendall says.

"I don't think I should"I joke.

"I think you should. Cause once you see the surprise,you'll be real surprised"Kendall says.

"Really?"I asked.

"Yes,really. You'll love it babe"Kendall says.

* * *

"Kendall what are we doing here?"I asked in shocked as I saw the lake that was probably 2 miles away from my house.

"It's part of our surprise date"Kendall says.

"How,how'd you know about this lake?"I asked him.

"Actually believe it or not,your dad told me about it"Kendall says.

My dad told him? When? I don't remember.

"Really? When?"I asked.

"When he was in the hospital he told about this place. Then a week ago I came here to see if it was as romantic and beautiful as your dad said it was"Kendall says.

"And what do you think?"I asked him.

"He was right,now come on let's go walk on the pier"Kendall says.

We intertwined our hands and walked to the pier. We laughed and talked the whole way. With our hands intertwined the whole way.

When we reached the front of it,we stepped in to the round room as I called it.

"Look at the sunset it's beautiful from here"I said.

"Yeah just like you"Kendall says.

"Mmm,I love you so much"I say kissing his cheek.

"Ronnie I have something to ask you"Kendall says.

"What?"I asked.

"Ronnie,I'm so happy to be with you and to be the father of your baby but it's just not enough"Kendall says.

Was he about to break up with me? My smile turned to a frown.

"It would make me way happier if you...if you would...marry me"Kendall says.

My hands raised to my mouth. Was this a dream? Was this reality?

"Y...ye...yes!"I say.

Kendall puts the beautiful ring on my finger and kisses me.

Ahhhh! I'm getting married to Kendall Knight! This is the best day of my life!

* * *

REVIEW!


	29. Another AN

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while! I know what I want to happen in this story but right now I'm sorta on lockdown and I'm brainstorming how I want it all to happen! I've started the next chapter (somewhat). As soon as I finish brainstorming I'll finish the next chapter! Again I'm sorry! 


	30. I'll Always Be There

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while! Enjoy!

* * *

"I love you baby"I say to Kendall.

"I love you too"Kendall says.

"Hey Ken?"

"Yeah?"

"Who told about this lake? I didn't know you knew about it"I say.

"I didn't untill your...dad told me about it."Kendall says.

To say I was pretty surprised.

"My dad? When did he tell you?"I asked.

"The day he was...in the hospital. When we were talking he told me."Kendall says.

"Oh,I'm glad he did. This lake means a lot to me,ya'know"I say.

"Yes,I know"Kendall says.

"We should get home and tell everyone we're engaged."I say.

"Yeah,I love you Ronnie"Kendall says.

"I love you too Ken"I say.

"Ya'know I pretty much have my old life size Ken-doll"I say with a chuckle.

"Haha very funny but you don't pretty much have one,you do"Kendall says as we started walking back.

"So Ken am I your Barbie?"I asked him jokely.

"Well,you would be if you were blonde but you're not. So.."Kendall's voice drifts off.

"So I was just untill a few months ago ya'know. But now I'm back to my own brunette self"I say.

"Yeah,you're perfect like that. You don't need to be a blonde for me to love you"Kendall says.

"Awh baby that's so sweet. Actually I've been thinking of dying my hair a different color"I say.

"Really? What color?"Kendall says.

"Red"I say.

"Red?"Kendall repeats.

"Yeah,like my mom's except a bit lighter"I say.

"Reallt why?"Kendall asked.

"I don't know. Red hair just stands out to me. And you know how I like to stand out"I say.

"Oh I know. You always stand out to everyone and especially me"Kendall says.

"Awh,so you think it's a good idea?"I asked Kendall.

"I think you'll look beautiful with red hair,I mean you already have a natrual red tint in it"Kendall says.

I nod. We got in the car and drove home.

~~~~~Once They Got Home~~~~~

"So guys we have to tell you something"I say as we all sat down in the living.

"What?"They all asked at the same time. Kinda creepy.

"We're engaged!"Kendall and I say at the same time.

"Ahh! Congrats! OMG two weddings to plan!"They all say excitedly.

"Yep,so what do y'all say we celebrate?"Kendall says.

"I say I'm in"James says.

"Me too"Everyone else says.

* * *

~~~~~ Two Days Later~~~~~

"Hey mom"I say to my mom. I hadn't told her about Kendall and I being engaged for two reasons.

One,I was busy with a couple of things about the babies that can now come any second..both of them.

And two,my mom was out of town and I really wanted to tell her in person.

"Hey Ron how are you?"She asked me.

"Good,what about you?"I asked.

"Well,as fine as I can be ya'know."My mom says with her accent.

I nod. "Yeah,I know"I say.

"So whatcha wanna tell me?"She asked.

"Well,mom. Kendall and I are getting married"I say.

"What?"Was all that came out of her mouth.

"He porposed two nights ago at the lake"I say quietly.

"Ronnie,awh my baby's getting married. I couldn't be happier."My mom say smiling with tears of joy.

Seeing her joy made my eyes well up with tears too.

"Really?"I asked her.

"Yes,Ronnie I'm so happy and I know your father would be too."My mom says.

"I love you mom"I say hugging her.

"I love you too baby"She says.

~~~Later that day~~~

"Mom,I miss him"I say.

"I miss him too honey."My mom says. "Do want some tea"She asked.

"Yes please"I say.

"I'll be back."Mom says.

I nod. I got up and walked down the hall to my dad's old office.

Everything was still in place,no one dared to touch it. Even though my dad had passed away 9 months ago,it still affected my family quiet a bit.

I sat down in his big chair behind his desk. I started to remember all those times I'd come in here,when I was young,when my dad would be busy,writing a song or something.

I looked at all the pictures he had on his desk. I smiled at all the memories.

"Remember when I had you and Ryan put little chicks in your pockets at the petting zoo because they were gonna feed them to the crocodiles?"Suddenly,my dad's voice appeared in the room.

I turned on the chair and saw my dad sitting on the couch. Was I dreaming? Or was he really there.

"I'm really here Ronnie. Congratulations by the way. I couldn't be more happier for you and Kendall."He says.

"About what?"I asked.

"About you two getting married and having a child together and adopting one."My dad says.

"Come Ronnie sit"He put his arm around me to pull me closer.

"Daddy will you be there at my wedding?"I asked him.

"Of course baby girl. I wouldn't miss it"He says.

"Dad,remember when you said someday Kendall would make me happy and we'd be together forever?"I asked him.

"Yes"

"You were right."I say smiling.

"I wouldn't choose any other boy other than Kendall for you to marry."Daddy says.

"I know you wouldn't."I say.

"Daddy"

"Hm?"

"I miss you"

"I miss you too"

"Ronnie,here you are."Kendall says walking into the room.

"Hey Kendall look who's here"I say standing up.

"Who?"Kendall asked.

"Ronnie he can't see me."My dad says.

"Ronnie are you okay?"Kendall asked.

"I love you Ronnie take care. Remember I'll always be there"My dad says as he disappeared into who knows where.

"Ronnie,Ronnie,Ronnie are you okay? Baby?"Kendall says.

"Huh? Oh yeah,I'm fine. I'm okay."I say.

"Okay,well I came to get you"Kendall says.

"Uh why?"I asked him.

"Jo just called...she wants to see you"

* * *

There you go! I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry if it was lame.. :( I hope the next chapter is better. Which I know it well if everything goes how I plan.

Anyway,there might be a twist to this story...

REVIEW!


	31. Phone Call From Jo

Hye guys I'm so sorry I took such a long time to update! I was brain storming again! And sorry for the dramatic change in this chapter,if I decide to go on with my plans.

* * *

Ronnie's P.O.V

Appearantly,Jo just wanted to have some girl talk with me. Of course,we talked about the babies. She said she was thinking about the name for the boy,and she started to unlike the name we chose for Little Joesph. We started talking more and more and sorta changed the name.

"So what did you guys decide on now?"Kendall asked as he sat next to me on our bed.

"Well,we both liked the name Bentley for a boy so we said we could name him either Bentley Kendall,or Kendall Bentley,Joesph Bentley,or Bentley Joesph. What do you think?"I asked Kendall.

"Honestly,I don't like Kendall in it at all. I like Bentley Joesph. Did you guys change the baby girl's name too?"Kendall asked.

"Yes,in fact we did. And I really hope you like the name."I say.

"Well,what is it?"Kendall asked.

"Chastity Julianna. Do you like it?"I asked Kendall.

"Chastity? I've never heard that name before,but I like it."Kendall says.

"Good 'cause I ain't changing the names again."I say in a serious tone.

Kendall chuckles. "Don't worry you won't have to."

"Can you believe it's almost time?"I asked.

"Nope,but I'll probably believe it when we have two babies in our arms."Kendall says.

"You know what would be so weird?"I say.

"What?"

"If the babies were born on the same day."I say.

"Gosh,no. Then I'd be walking from room to room."I say.

I laugh. "I guess so."

"So how do we have to wait till we get married?"Kendall asked.

"Well,we haven't planned anything. So I'd say another 8 months."I say.

"8 months?"Kendall asked.

"Yeah,I want the babies to be atleast 5 or 6 months old when we get married."I say.

"Alright"Kendall says in a pouty voice.

"Don't put on me mister."I say pecking his lips.

"That's not enough."Kendall says pushing his lips on my mine.

"Knock,knock love birds."Karina says coming into our room.

"Karina,get out."Kendall says.

I slapped his chest.

"Kendall don't be rude. What's up Kari?"I asked her.

"Don't worry Kendall I'll be out in a minute. Anyway,dinner's ready"Karina says.

"Okay we'll be downstairs in a minute."I say.

Karina leaves the room. Kendall leans in to kiss me again,I stop him by getting of the bed.

"Baby,where'd you go?"Kendall asked.

"I'm going to eat dinner. I'm hungry."I say.

"When aren't you anymore?"Kendall mumbled.

"You think I'm a fatass? I knew it."I say sobbing. Stupid mood swings. I had gotten them lately,oh the joy.

"No,no,baby. You're beautiful. I didn't mean it like that. I just meant you're eating a lot more now that you're pregnant."Kendall says.

I sobbed harder.

"Damn it. Ronnie,I love you. You look beautiful pregnant and I didn't mean anything the way I said it."Kendall says.

"Why am I crying? Baby you're the sweetest. I love you too!"I say happily.

"Oh the mood swings."Kendall says.

I laugh.

~~~Dinner Time~~~

"So we changed the babies' names."I say while we were eating.

"Really? Why the names were so cute!"Everyone says.

"But they realized there's no better name than Carlos so they are naming the babies' Carlos and Carla right?"Carlos asked.

I stare at him. "No"I say.

"Awhh,man."Carlos pouts.

"Continue"Rosey says.

"Well,the baby boy's name is now Bentley Joesph and the baby girl's name is now Chastity Julianna."Kendall says.

"Awhh,still cute names."Miriah says.

"Yeah,so James,Rosey how's the wedding planning going?"I asked.

"Great,we got the hall rented already,the venue,the food,mostly everything but the clothes."Rosey says.

"Yep,then sometimes Jason gets a little irritated so he starts crying and then things go down hill pretty much."James says.

"Why don't you guys just leave him here? I love little Jason,I wouldn't mind babysitting him for a while."Miriah says.

"Thanks Miriah,I might just take that offer"Rosey says.

30 minutes later

We had all finished eating but we were still sitting in the kitchen talking. Suddenly,my phone started ringing.

"Who is it?"Kendall asked.

"It's Jo."I say.

"Hello?"I answered.

"Ronnie!"Jo screams.

"Jo? Jo,what's going on are you okay?"I asked now worried.

"Nothing really-ahh! Ronnie I'm in labor! My driver is driving me to the hospital now."Jo says.

"Labor? Jo you're only 7 and a half months! Isn't to early to be in labor?"I asked.

"I don't know. Watch ou-AHHHH!"Jo screamed and then I heard a train like sound!

"OMG JO! Hello? Hello? Jo!"I yelled worried.

"Ronnie what's going on?"Kendall asked me.

"Jo,she,uh she's in labor,and train,and,and,I don't know!"I put my head in my hands and sobbed.

I put the phone back to my ear and heard faint voices and an ambulance in the distance.

"Hello? Hello? Jo,Jo is that you?"I asked.

"Hello?"A man's voice said into the line.

"Who is this? Where's Jo?"I asked.

"Is Jo the pregnant young lady with blonde hair?"The man asked.

"Yes,yes she is. What happen what's going on?"I asked.

"Her car got hit by a train,it literally fell apart. The driver isn't breathing. Jo,has a faint pulse. The ambulance just got here."The man says.

"Sir,where did this happen at?"I asked.

"South River Street,m'am a cop wants to talk to you."The man says.

"Alright,thank you sir."I say.

"Kendall get the car keys."I say before the cop gets the phone.

"Ronnie,what's going on?"He asked.

"Jo's been in a car accident. We need to get to South River Street A-S-A-P!"I say.

"Hello?"I heard another man's voice.

"Hello?"I say.

"M'am,do you know the people in this accident?"He asked.

"Yes"I say.

"May I ask how?"He asked.

"I'm the adoptive mother of the baby she's pregnant with"I say.

"Okay,well she's on the way to the hospital."The cop says.

"Alright,I will be there in a few minutes. Thank you sir"I say.

"You welcome m'am"The cop said then hung up.

"Kendall we need to get to the hospital,Jo's in a ambulance on the way there."I say.

"Guys,you coming?"Kendall asked.

"We'll go."Logan says.

"Ronnie,you need to calm down it's not safe for the baby."Logan says.

"Omg,the baby,Kendall the baby!"I exclaim.

"What baby are you talking about?"Kendall asked.

"Both!"I say.

"What?"Kendall,Logan,and Miriah exclaim their selves.

* * *

OMG CLIFF HANGER! What do you guys think is gonna happen? BTW the idea about the train came from my BFF,Ale,I was thinking just a normal car crash but then she said it should be a bus then a train!

So there you have it! Sorry I took so long to update! Hopefully this chapter is good. Next one probably will!

REVIEW!


	32. Chapter 32

Hey guys sorry Im taking so long again! I'm pretty busy and have lost inspiration and ideas to all of my stories,so if you have any ideas PLEASE HELP ME!

Also I'm going back to school in two days so I'll be behind on updating. Again I'm soooooooo sorry. I'll try to update ASAP! But if you guys have ideas please help me!


	33. Life Feels Complete

Hey guys enjoy!

* * *

"What do you mean both babies?"Logan asked me.

"Um,I don't know."I say.

"Well,what does that mean?"Miriah asked.

"I felt a contraction but I guess it was just me."I say.

"Okay,are you okay now?"Kendall asked me.

"Yeah,I think so."I say.

We soon passed by where the accident had occur. It looked horrifying.

I put my hand over my mouth.

"Oh my gosh it looks awful!"I say.

"I know."Miriah says.

"Should we stop?"Logan asked.

"No,we need to get to the hospital!"I say.

"Right"Kendall says.

We took off again. Finally we got to the hospital. We jumped out the car and ran(well,I walked) to the front desk.

"Hi,can I help you?"The red head at the front desk asked us.

"Yes,we're looking for Josephine Taylor."Kendall says.

"Okay,uh here she is. Are you guys related to her?"She asked.

"Well,she's pregnant with my child and she's the adoptive mother."Kendall says pointing to me.

"Okay,well Ms. Taylor is in the delivery room."The lady says.

"Uh,can I go in there?"Kendall asked.

"Let me ask."The red head says.

Kendall nods.

"Yes,we are welcomed to come in the room. She's in room 456 in the delivery floor,someone will be waiting for you."The red head lady says.

"Thanks."We walked to the elavator and waited untill we reached the delivery floor.

"Are you guys waiting out here?"Kendall asked.

"Yeah. I am."Logan and Miriah say.

Kendall looks at me.

"So am I. I don't really wanna see...you know what I mean."I say.

Kendall nods and kisses me quickly before walking away.

"Kendall."Kendall quickly turns around.

"Good luck,dad."Logan says.

Miriah,Kendall,and I smile.

"Thanks."Kendall says.

After Kendall went in I called my mom while Miriah called the others and Logan called Gustavo.

Twenty minutes later they had all arrived and now were sitting next to me,Logan,and Miriah.

About an hour after Kendall had gone in,he came back out. We all stood up quickly.

"Kendall. Kendall what happened? Is everything alright?"I asked him.

"Guys,Jo didn't make it."He says.

We all gasped. If Jo didn't make it then that means...the baby probably didn't make it either. Oh god,please no.

"What? Kendall,are,are you serious?"I asked him. He nods.

"What about the baby?"James asked.

"He made it,Jo didn't."Kendall says.

"Can,can I see him?"I asked.

Kendall smiles and nods at me then takes my hand.

"Ready to see your first child?"He asked me as we walked down the hallway.

I smiled. "I guess I am."

When we got to the room,I got really excited but nervous. Kendall opened the door and we walked in.

"Is she the adoptive mother?"One of the doctors asked.

"Yes,she is."Kendall says.

"Congratulations,and I see you have another one on the way."The doctor says looking at my round belly.

"Yep."I say. Then a nurse walked up to me holding a blanket with something moving inside of it.

"Here's the baby. Before you guys take him home,we need to check him and you guys need to sign the papers as the parents and all that good stuff."The nurse says giving me the baby.

I stared down at him. He was so cute and small! He had blonde hair and what I can see blueish greenish eyes.

"Ohmygod he's beautiful."I say.

"I know."Kendall says.

"Hi,baby."I say. Suddenly,I felt another contraction and...water?

"Ohmygod,ohmygosh."I say.

"Ron? What's wrong?"Kendall asked.

"Either I just peed my pants or..."I looked at Kendall.

"Or?Or! Or! Nurse she's in labor too."Kendall says.

Another nurse takes the baby while another hands me a gown to change into. Good thing I'm wearing a sun dress.

I quickly changed then they lead me to the bed that was in the room.

"Okay she's ready. She's already open so it's time to have another baby."The nurse says.

I looked at Kendall terrified.

"Ronnie,it's going to be okay! I'm here,just hold my hand."Kendall says.

I nod and grab his hand.

"Okay,Ronnie I need you to push."The same doctor as before says.

* * *

Half an hour later.

"So ma'm,sir. I need to know the name for the babies."A nurse asked me and Kendall as we sat with our two children.

That's right,two children. Kendall and I looked at each other and smiled.

"Well,the girl is Chastity Jullianna Knight and the boy is Bentley Joseph Knight."I say.

"Alright."The nurse says as she writes it down.

"Uh when can I go home?"I asked.

"We usually keep both the mother and child over night when it's natural birth so maybe by tomorrow at 3."The nurse says.

"Ok thanks."I say.

"So you wanna let the others the babies?"Kendall asked.

"Go get them."I say smiling.

Kendall pecks my lips and smiles.

"BRB."He says before walking out the room.

I smiled as he closed the door. I looked down at the two newborns that were mine. Mine.

My babies. I smiled even more. Here I finally was,with my two children just eight months away from my wedding with Kendall.

Finally,I felt...like my life was complete again...

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to post this. It was supposed to go up two days ago but I had to get off right before I finished.

There's a bit of drama coming up ;) So how was the chapter?

On another note,Imma delete my story Daydream. Why? No inspiration on that story anymore. I have a new idea and hopefully this story works out better. Also,I will take a break from my other story My New Life for about another month or untill I come up with a new chapter.

I will post a prologe of my new story maybe today or Saturday,you guys should read it and tell me if you want me to continue! It's gunna be either a Jatie fic or James/OC. I will say the name and you guys can decide if you want jatie or James/OC.

Thanks guys!

REVIEW!


	34. Chapter 34

Hey guys! Im SOOOOO SORRY I havent updated in like two months! I just wanna let you guys that I will continue this story and My New Life! I am currently working on new chapters its just I've been SUPER busy! Hopefully I'll update by next week or weekend! Again Im SOO SORRY to keep you guys waiting! I'll see you guys hopefully soon! Laterz! xoxo Bellz 


	35. I'm Back!

Hi guys, I'll be skipping some time in this chapter! Also Im dedicating this to RomanticWriter23 for dedicating a one-shot to me!

* * *

Ronnie's P.O.V

I woke up to the sound of crying. I got up and walked down the hall of my new house to the nursery. After the babies we're born Kendall and I bought our own house.

I got to the nursery and walked over to Bentley's crib.

"Hey Bentley. Come on let's go see your sister."I walked over to Chastity's crib but she was still fast alseep.

I walked back to mine and Kendall's room with Bentley in my arms.

When I walked in Kendall was sitting up watching T.V.

"Look it's daddy!"I said to Bentley.

"Hey buddy. What's wrong?"Kendall asked Bentley. In respond Bentley let out a cry.

"Here let me hold him."Kendall says. I gave Kendall the infant. Bentley and Chastity might be a month and a half old but we still had to be gentle and careful with them.

"Hey buddy. What's wrong? Are you hungry?"Bentley cried again. "Yeah I think he's hungry."Kendall says.

"Imma feed him then."I say."Gimme the baby."

I started to feed Bentley. Then we heard a cry.

"There's Chast"Kendall says.

"Wanna go get her?"I asked him

"Sure brb."He said pecking my lips.

About five minutes later he came back with Chastity in his arms.

"So what are we doing today?"Kendall asked.

"Well,I'm meeting up with the wedding planner and discuss somethings,you wanna come?"I asked Kendall.

"Sure but what about the kids?"He asked.

"We can take them or I can ask my mom to watch them."I say.

"Or I can ask my mom and Katie,they really wanna see the kids again."Kendall says.

"All right. I'm gunna get ready. Watch the kids."I say putting Bentley down on our bed.

"Sure."Kendall says pecking my lips again.

I went into our bathroom,which was huge. I stripped down and hopped into the shower.

Almost all the baby fat was fading away but I still had some. Once I got out I blow dried my hair straighten it and put on some make up.

I walked to my closet getting a pair of jeans and a blouse. Once I finished I walked into the nursery where Kendall was with the babies.

"Hey I'm done you can go chang if you want."I say.

Kendall turns around already changed and ready to go.

"Actually,I already did."He says.

"Okay then you get Bentley and I get Chazzy."I say.

"Fine,what is Bentley gonna wear?"Kendall asked.

"I don't know just look for something cute."I say to Kendall who was holding Bentley.

"Okay,come on Benz"Kendall said to Bentley.

We had put Chastity's crib on one side and Bentley's on the other. At the end there was two changing tables for each one.

I started changing Chastity,putting her in a pink dress.

About twenty minutes later we were out the door.

* * *

After the meeting we headed off to our old house. Today James and Rosey were making a BBQ at our old house. They had bought the house and Carlos and Logan had moved back to the Palm Woods with Miriah and Karina. The two couples got seperate apartment saying they needed 'personal space.'

So right now we were sitting in the backyard,Rosey and I were watching the kids play while James and Kendall grilled or more like James was cooking,Kendall was just watching. The others would arrive any minute now.

3 hours later

"So the big day is in two weeks! Are you excited?"I asked Rosey.

James and Rosey's wedding was in two weeks,we were all excited!

"Yes,I am. And your's in like three months,aren't you excited"Rosey asked me.

"Of course I am but I'm just about done with all the planning. I never thought planning a wedding could be so difficult."I say.

"Tell me about it. So who's next in planning a wedding?"Rosey asked.

"Actually,I wanted to talk to you Miriah"Logan says. Miriah looked surprised and worried at the same time. Logan looked happy and nervous.

I looked at everyone knowing what was to come.

"Umm,okay do you wanna go o-outside?"Miriah asked.

"No,no let's stay here with everyone else"Logan says.

"Okay,so uh what's up?"Miriah asked.

"Miriah,you know I love you and gosh I'm just gunna ask. Miriah,will you marry me?"Logan asked Miriah.

We all smiled while Miriah gasped.

"Oh my god,yes..Yes! YES! I will marry you Logan Mitchell!"Miriah said excitedly.

Chastity crawled over to Kendall.

"Dada"She said. We all sat there shocked. We hadn't expected any of the kids to speak soon. Not even Jason who was only a month older than Chastity and Bentley.

"W..what?"Kendall asked her.

"Dada." She smiled at him. "Mama" She pointed at me.

"Omg! She's talking!"I said excitedly.

"Hey Chaz,say Carlos."Carlos said.

"Dada"She said.

"No,Carlos. Carrrrlllooos"Carlos said.

"Babe leave her alone"Karina says slapping his arm playfully.

"Arlos!"Jason says loudly.

"Oh my gosh. He talked!"Rosey says.

"And he said arlos"James says shocked.

"Wow,now we just need Bentley to talk."Logan says.

"Come here Bentley."I say. He crawls over to me.

I lift him up and sat him on my lap.

"Come on baby,say mama"I say to him. He shakes his head.

"Come on Bentley. Mama."I say again.

"Ma...ma"He says slowly.

"There you go buddy. Now say dada"Kendall says.

"Dada"He says smiling.

"Wow all three babies talked on the same night. Who's is next?"Carlos joked.

"Actually.."Miriah says. We all turn to look at her.

"What do you mean?"Logan asked.

"Well,you know how I've been feeling sick? Well,I went to the doctor about a two weeks ago and they told me I'm a month pregnant."Miriah says.

"Are you serious?"Logan asked excited.

"Yes.."Miriah says.

"Wow,I can't believe this! I'm gonn have a child of my own!"Logan says.

"Yeahh,wow how great! When will it be my turn?"Carlos asked.

"Soon babe soon"Karina says laughing nervously...

* * *

Review? Sorry I took so long to update!


	36. Chapter 36

Hey guys here's the next chapter! Don't forget to review!

* * *

"Oh god you're preggo too huh!"James says.

"What? No! Well,no not that I know of!"Karina says.

"What do you mean that you know of?"Carlos asked.

"Well,I've been feeling a bit sick."Karina says.

"Maybe you are preggo. You should get a test."Miriah says.

"I'll get tomorrow."Karina says.

"Hey Ronnie?"Carlos says.

"Yeah?"I reply.

"Remember that one time you told us your name and it was like really long. Is it really that long?"He asked.

I laughed. I remembered when I told them a whole bunch of names were mine.

"No Carlos,it isn't. My full name is Rihanna Ryder Fenty."I say.

"Fenty?"James asked.

"Yeah and where did your parents find the name 'Rihanna'? No offense."Logan asked.

"Wow,you guys are so curious. Okay,my mom's mother was from Spain and her dad was from the Carribbean,I think Barbados or something like that. Anyway,Rihanna was my grandmother's middle name and Fenty was my grandfather's last name."I say.

"Wow,even your name has a history."James jokes. We all laugh.

"Well,I think we're gunna head out we both gotta wake up early."Kendall says.

"Awwh,c'mon guys its barely 10."Carlos says.

"Yeah,I know but I gotta wake up at 6 to go to the studio and shoot a video tomorrow."I say.

"And we gotta go to the studio at 7."Kendall says.

"Who's gunna watch the kids for you while you're at work?"Asked Rosey.

"My mom said she would so I'm taking them there in the morning."I say.

"So we'll see you guys later."Kendall said. We said goodbye to the others and left home.

* * *

Next Morning

I was getting the kids bags ready to take them to my mom's house. Kendall was getting them ready while I finished the bags. Kendall finished before I did and brought the kids downstairs.

"Hey buddy."I say as Bentley walked over to me with his pacifire in his mouth.

"Mama"He reached out his arms.

"Hold on baby. I'm making sure I got everything you need in the bag."I say.

"Come here Ben,you hungry?"Kendall asked him. Bentley walked over to Kendall. Kendall got the baby cereal out and gave both Bentley and Chastity some.

I looked at the clock it was only 6:05. I had to be at the studio by 6:30.

"Babe,I gotta get going or else Imma be late."I say.

"If you want I can take the kids."He says.

"No,I'm going in that direction anyways. But you can help me put them in the car."I say. I grabbed my bag and the kids bag and the keys to my new Nissan Altima. I sold my old car because it didn't have enough room for the kids and bought my new one.

"Okay they're in the car and ready to go."Says Kendall.

"Alright,I'll see you later babe. Have a good day at the studio."I say.

"You too. Have a good video shoot. Text you later. Love you."Kendall says.

"Love you too."We gave each other a final kiss before I drove off.

I got to my mom's house and walked in since I had a key to the house.

"Hi mama."I say as I walk into the living room.

"Hey Ri. Hey Bentley hey Chazzy."My mom says. "You want anything?"

"No,I gotta go. I just came by to drop them off. I'll pick them later,if not Kendall will."I say.

"Okay,have fun. Bye love you."My mom says. We kiss each other on the cheek and hug before I leave.

As I walk back to my car,I felt like I was being watched. I looked around but didn't see anyone. I shook it off and got in my car. As I turned the car on,I felt again that someone was watching me. I drove off to the studio with the same feeling..

I know short chapter but I'm having writers block for this story! Of you have any ideas for this story feel free to leave them in your review or you can PM me! Thanks and don't forget to review!


End file.
